The Night of the Vampires
by Kiba S. Luna
Summary: Bulma and Chi Chi, along with a friend named Deya, are angels that are trying to defeat the vampires. Goku and Vegeta are ones. But will the two gurls find love instead of defeating them...find out and read. NOW COMPLETE
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer~:~ I have decided to revise all of my capters to make them much better and as more interesting as i can. i realized that with some of my capters, i was rushing, rushing to get this story done. but then i realized that if i don't rush, then i could make this a better story than it already is.  
  
so if you want to, you may always go back and read the chapters that you already had, some i may change, others i might keep. anyways...on with my lame ass story. \m/^_^\m/  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Countless age old wars between angels and vampires have raged on for centuries. Some have been violent, other were nothing more than silent threats. They went on, countless innocents being forced to choose a side, for they have lost too many soldiers.  
  
One day, vampires were getting tired of being set back all the time...so they brought their strongests. Their strongest warriors were sent to destroy as many angel warriors as they could, and turn as many innocents as they could.  
  
When the angels heard of this, the queen sent two guardian warriors dressed up as innocents to protect those who haven't been turned. They were strong enough to hold off some vampires, but the two warrios were too much for them to handle, and they perished.  
  
Centuries passed, and it seemed that the war had stopped. But something so sudden had started it up again. The vampires attacked, and more ruthlessly than last time. The angels were ready to surrender, when two brave, and unlikely warriors fought them.  
  
The queen sent them to Earth to help defend the angels and innocents, and to turn back as many vampires as they could. Over time, they destroyed the vampires ultimate warriors, so the war went to a hault.  
  
The queen of the angels pushed back the warriors memories, so that they may lead a normal life on Earth, and to defend the innocents if the vampires were to ever re-surface. But years went by and as they say, history must repeat itself. Two strong vampires have emerged once again. The only question that remains is...who will win? 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer~:~ i do not own any of the part of Dragonball Z, though i admit i wish i did. especially goku. *drool* he's such a hunk. *blushes* anyway....one with my lame ass story...  
  
if you want to know ages by any chance...just ask me. but i'm not really too concerned about that in this story. but if you want to know that or anything else. please, feel free to ask. \m/^_^\m/  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
The night was dark and still, the only light shining was the light from the full moon. Everyone was asleep in their beds. Only a solemn few remained on the empty streets. Iin the shadows of an alley, a figure stepped out and onto the streets. The hooded man walked slowly down the streets, his cape flapping in the breeze. As he rounded a corner, a teenage girl accidentally bumped into him, causing her to fall back. She picked herself up and bowed in front of his appoligetically.  
  
"I'm very sorry, Sir. I did not see where i was going. I'm in kind of a hurry to get home."  
  
The girl looked up at the hooded man, and in the darkness of his hood, she could she a smirk of gleaming white fangs. She grew terrified, fear flooded her entire body, yet she could not move. In one swift movement, the man held her close and bit down on her neck, draining the very life and soul from her body. After a few minutes he let go of the girls now lifeless body and let if fall to the ground. He turned around and a brush of wind cam and blew his hood off of his face. He had spikey black hair in every direction, dark onyx eyes which were both beautiful and haunting.  
  
The morning light burned Chi Chi's eyes, it was telling her that it was time to wake up. Though she didn't want to. it was her day off of work, and school, she wanted to enjoy every minute of it. She never got to sleep in that often. More times than once, her friends would come over and wake her up early on her days off. often asking her to help them run erands or talk to her about problems, or just for the sake that they were bored. But her silence was cut short by the sound of nocking from her front door. She groaned and crawled out of bed. She slowly walked out of her room to the front door.  
  
"Good morn....geez what happened to you?" "Nice to see you too. I just woke up, Deya."  
  
Deya was Chi Chi's best friend. They went to the same college together. They used to be roommates, that was until chi chi decided to get her own place to give Deya and her boyfriend more time togther.  
  
"I can understand that, but you still look like crap." "Yea, I'm just going to enter a beauty contest looking like this and win aren't I? I don't care what I look like, and you know that." "I know. Just stating the obvious."  
  
Chi Chi walked towards the kitchen with Deya following behind her. Deya sat down at one of the kitchen chairs and chi chi made a pot of fresh coffee. Once it was done, she poured two cups and sat down.  
  
"So what brings you here? And where's Matty?" "That's one reason why i'm hear. I take it that you didn't watch the news last night or this morning?" "No I didn't watch it last night and you know good and damn well that I didn't watch it this morning." "Matty is dead."  
  
Chi Chi litteraly spatt her coffee out of her mouth and looked at Deya with a look of shock. Deya looked down at her cup on the table. The three of them were best friends. They were like the three muskateers...only female.  
  
"What happened?"asked Chi Chi. "It's not certain yet, but they said that it looks like some kind of animal bit her on her neck. Though there was no kind of an attack or a struggle of any kind."  
  
Deya looked up at Chi Chi, they both were thinking the same thing. But they were a myth, a legend. Nothing more than a Halloween, campfire story to spook the kids. Vampires couldn't be real. They just couldn't. Or could they? 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer~:~ i do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters. i'm just a nobody with no life outside of my computer. anywho...one with my lame ass story. \m/^_^\m/  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chi Chi walked down the busy city street to her job. She got a call earlier to ask her to fill in for one of the other workers that came down with the flu, and couldn't make it in. She worked at as a waitress in a restaurant called The Blue Moon. When she arrived she could see a good amount of people there, she could see why they called her in.  
  
"I'm sorry to have called you in on your day off, Chi Chi."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Thomas."  
  
"Just to let you know, you are going to get paid for today."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Thomas was Chi Chi's boss. At times she thought that he had a small crush on her or something. But he had a girlfriend she wasn't worried. As the day dragged on, it began to get busier. As she was waiting on one table, she saw her friend Deya come in. Chi Chi walked up to the counter and Deya sat at one of the stools there.  
  
"I have to go meet one of my old friend tonight. We were going to go out and I told her about you, and she said that she wants to meet you. You sound pretty cool to her."  
  
"Umm...let me ask Thomas if I can get off early."  
  
Chi Chi walked towards the back and came back a few minutes later with plates. She took them to one of her tables and walked to another to take orders. She walked back up to Deya and sat next to her.  
  
"He said he wouldn't mind."  
  
"Cool. I'm going to meet her at he place at about nine, so I'll pick you up at about eight."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
"I'll see ya later then."  
  
Deya stood up and ran out of the restaurant. Chi Chi stood up and finished the rest of her work day. Later on towards the night it began to slow down. Thomas came out from his office and walked up to Chi Chi who was walking up to the cash register to get someone change.  
  
"Chi Chi, when you are done with this person, you may leave for the night."  
  
"Huh? Oh, thank you Thomas. Do you need me to come in tomorrow?"  
  
"Probably not. Tomorrow will be your day off other wise I have to winde up calling you in again. But I doubt that."  
  
"Okay. Thanks. See ya later."  
  
Chi Chi took off her apron and sat it on a hanger in the back. She grabbed her bag and walked out of the restaurant and ran down the streets to her house. Once she arrived she changed out of her waitress uniform and got in the shower. She walked into her room once she was done and got dressed in tight black hip-huggers, a fairly tight black shirt with the chinese symbol for love on the front and peace on the back. (AN/: anyone out there that watches Trigun will know where i got the idea for her shirt from. that show is sooo funny and good. LOVE AND PEACE!!! i'm just going to shut up now...)  
  
At around eight o' clock she heard her doorbell ring. She ran over to it and Deya stood there dressed in tight red hip-huggers that flared at the bottom and had red flames shoot up from the bottom, and a long-sleeved black shirt with bell sleeves and had red flames come from the bottom of the sleeve up to the shoulder.  
  
"Right on time, as usual Deya."  
  
"Come on now. You know me."  
  
"Yea I do. Let's go now."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Chi Chi grabbed her purse and her house keys. She couldn't drive just yet so she had to rely on public transportation or her friend Deya. They walked outside and got into Deya's Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution. They both loved that car. They got in and Deya cranked the radio with a system that she had in the car as well.  
  
They kept driving until the reached West City. They finally stopped when they pulled up to a place called Capusle Corp. The two girls stepped out of the car and walked up to the building. Deya rang the bell and the door opened by a small robot.  
  
"Ms. Bulma is expecting you. She isn't quite ready yet, but you may come in."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Chi Chi and Deya walked in to see a girl with blue hair walked down the stairs. She was dressed in a tight glittery blue dressed that stopped a little passed her knees. Deya walked up to her and gave her a friendly hug.  
  
"Bulma, this is Chi Chi. She is the one that I told you about."  
  
"Nice to meet you Chi Chi."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Bulma."  
  
"Okay, enough with this. Let's go out now and party!" said Deya happily.  
  
"Yea!" yelled Chi Chi with equal excitment. 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer~:~ i do not own dragonball Z or any of the characters. nor do i own anything else in these stories. it's two-thrity in the morning...as i told you, i have no life. so...with out delay...on with my lame ass story. \m/^_^\m/  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The three girls got out of the car and walked up to the club called Devil's Tears. Bulma walked up to the bouncer and slipped him some money. He opened she velvet rope and alowed the three to enter. As soon as they stepped inside, the music pounded in their ears. Deya immediatly ran to the dance floor, while Bulma and Chi Chi sat down at the bar.  
  
"So how long have you known Deya?"Chi Chi asked.  
  
"I've known her since the two of us were in grade school. How long have you known her?"  
  
"Oh, we met each other our freshman year at college. I'm going to be going on to my senior year soon."  
  
"That's cool. I decided not to go to college. I wanted to help my father run Capsule Corp."  
  
"Oh yea? I still don't know what I want to do yet, but all my friends say that I'm a great artist."  
  
"That's a really nice talent to have." (A/N:damn skippy! it is really nice to be a talented cartoonist/artist. i LOVE to draw.)  
  
"Thanks."  
  
The night went on for the three girls, none of them growing tired. Each of them danced the night away, but their pleasant evening was cut short by the sound of a screamind lady. Everyone ran over to the middle of the dance floor to see what was going on.  
  
There were two guys standing near the life-less bodies of two girls. The two turned to face the crowd, one had black hair that stood like fie, and cold black eyes. Though he was pretty shor, he looked just as intimidating as the other. He was a little taller than his friend. They both were dressed in complete black, blood trickled from the corner of their mouths.  
  
"Who's next, Vegeta?"  
  
"Don't know, Goku. They all look so good." (A/N:i know that vegeta always calls goku by the name kakarot, but i don't like that name, so he's just going to be cooler in this story and call him goku. got it?? good.)  
  
"Yea."  
  
The two looked around the crowd and fell upon Bulma and Chi Chi. Vegeta and Goku looked at each other and smiled, they casually walked up to the two girls. Bulma and Chi Chi didn't waist any time, they immediatly turned around and fought their way out of the crowd and out of the building. They looked back and saw the two night demons after them.  
  
"Why are they after us?! What did we ever do to them?!"asked Bulma. "I don't know, but we should split up." "Yea. Good luck." "Same to you."  
  
The two kept running until they came to a side alley. Chi Chi ran down it while Bulma continued straight. Chi Chi being an ex-martial artist didn't have that much troubled getting around the boxes and jumping some fences in the alley.  
  
"I'll take the alley ran, you go after the other,"said Goku. "Sounds good to me."  
  
Goku turned down the alley and taked Chi Chi, he could smell her. He jumped over boxes and fences with ease, he had been doing martial arts since he was a kid. He sped his pace up more, the faster he ran, the closer her scent was to him. He could almost taste her blood.  
  
Chi Chi kept running until she reached a dead end. There wasn't even a door on the side of the buildings to go through. She heard footsteps, and slowly turned around to see Goku standing there. He gave her a smirk to show off his white fangs.  
  
"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. You shouldn't have run from me. You would never have been able to get away."  
  
Goku walked slowly towards her, he could smell the fear that radiated from her. Chi Chi slowly back up, she knew there was a brick wall behind her, but she still wanted to be as far away from him as possible. In one swift movement, he had her pinned to the wall. She could feel his breath on her neck.  
  
"But I admit, I enjoyed the chase." 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer~:~ i do not own dragonball z nor any type of clubs. nor do i own any of the characters. but i do want goku really REALLY bad. *sobs* oh well...watcha gonna do?? and now....on with my lame ass story... \m/^_^\m/  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma kept running with all of her might, trying to get away from Vegeta. She looked back from time to time to see him gaining on her. She weaved in and out of people, she had not idea where she was gonna go.  
  
"Why me? I haven't done anything wrong! Is being beautiful a crime?!"  
  
Vegeta smirked, to him this was only a jog. He ran even faster and in no time, he grabbed her. He wrapped his arms around her and kept her arms pinned at her sidea.  
  
"Let go of me! Stop! Let me go!"  
  
Bulma kicked and screamed, all of the people on the streets that were walking by, looked at them strangely.  
  
"Uh...uh, she's my girlfriend. Had a few too many drinks."  
  
Vegeta pulled Bulma into a nearby building which happened to be a bar. Vegeta held Bulma near the wall. He moved closer to her neck, taking in her scent.  
  
"I just love a good chase."  
  
Vegeta started to leave a trail of hot kisses all on her neck. Bulma began to fall weak in her knees. Vegeta smirked against her neck, she could feel his fangs scrape against her neck when he did.  
  
"I'm going to enjoy this,"said Vegeta.  
  
"As am I," replied Bulma seductivly.  
  
Bulma smiled seductively at Vegeta, making him grow cofused. But in one swift move, he was lying on the floor holding his balls while moaning in pain. (A/N:sorry, just had to do that. it was the only thing i could think of :P) Bulma didn't waist any time. She quickly turned and ran out of the building and headed back up the streets towards the alley where she left Chi Chi.  
  
Chi Chi could fell Goku inch closer to her neck. She needed to get away from him, but he was overpowering her. Sure, she was pretty strong, but not that strong. Then an idea came to her head, she didn't really like doing this to guys, but she had to. She reached her leg up and nailed him in the balls with her knee. Goku immediatly dropped to the ground, moaning. Chi Ch ran out of the alley and towards the main street.  
  
"Bulma!"  
  
Bulma stopped running and waited for Chi Chi. Once she caught up to her, the two ran all the way back to Capsule Corp. Vegeta and Goku met up when they recovered, both looking really ticked off.  
  
"Chi Chi! Bulma! Where are you guys?"  
  
Vegeta and Goku looked back to see Deya walking down the street. The two smirked and turned around to face her. Deya stopped walking and looked up at them. She didn't really seem to recognize the two.  
  
"Excuse me, but have you seen my friends? One has black hair and black eyes. The other has blue hair and blue eyes. They go by Chi Chi and Bulma."  
  
"No. Can't say that we did,"said Goku.  
  
"But maybe you can help us find them,"said Vegeta.  
  
"What?"  
  
Deya suddenly recognized the two men, they were the ones from the club. Deya began to run away when Vegeta grabbed her with a snarl and bit down on her neck. Goku just crossed his arms and smirked. Once Vegeta was done with her, he dropped her to the ground.  
  
Goku walked up to Deya's body and touched her cheek gently. He looked up at Vegeta who nodded back at him. Goku looked back down at Deya and layed her flat on her back. He pricked his finger with one of his fangs and let a drop fall on to her forehead. Goku stood up and walked next to Vegeta. The two looked at her with smirks on their faces. Within minutes, Deya opened her eyes again, and with a gasp of air, she revealed her new fangs.  
  
"Get up, Deya,"said Goku.  
  
"What happened to me?"she asked as she stood up.  
  
"Liten, Deya. You need to find Bulma and Chi Chi. Bring them to to us."  
  
Deya looked up at them cofused, but something inside her told her to obey them. She looked down and gracefully nodded. She turned around and walked back to the club to get her car. Vegeta and Goku looked at each other and turned around. As they did, they flung their black capes on their shouldersand disappeared into the shadows. 


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer~:~ i do not own dragonball z or any of the characters. i'm really sorry that i haven't updated in a while though. school just absolutley bites the big one. i'll try to keep up with my daily updating routine, though. now then...on with my lame ass story. \m/^_^\m/  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Do you think we're safe now?" asked Chi Chi.  
  
"It looks like it."  
  
Bulma and Chi Chi ran all the way back to Capsule Corp. When they returned, they locked the door and peeked out the window. The two slipped down and sat on the sofa, letting out a loud sigh. They sat in quiet for a while, trying to catch their breath. Bulma got up and walked to the kitchen, Chi Chi followed soon after.  
  
Chi Chi sat down at the kitchen table while Bulma made two cups of hot chocolate. She sat down and put a cup in front of Chi Chi and kept the other for herself.  
  
"Hey Chi Chi, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Huh?" Chi Chi looked up from her cocoa to look at Bulma.  
  
"I heard the news about Matty, and I still can't get over what happened. How come you and Deya are acting as if nothing happened?"  
  
"A while back, our freshman year, there was someone at the school that got killed. Her best friend heard about it. They were practically like sisters. So about a week or two later, everyone got the news that she killed herself. The three of us heard about it and made a promise, that if one of us were to die in anyway, we would try to move on as best and as quickly as we could and to never look back on what happend. We saw what that did to people's lives, and we didn't want that to interfere with ours. That's why the two of us were acting the way we did."  
  
"I see. That must have been pretty hard for the two of you to just forget like that."  
  
"It was unbearably hard. But I kept reminding myself of the promise, and I never break a promise."  
  
The two of them sat in silence, staring down at their cocoa. They were interupted by their thoughts when they heard the front door open.  
  
"I though you guys would be here."  
  
"Deya!"  
  
Chi Chi and Bulma looked up at Deya in surprise, who was leaning agains the kitchen door frame with her arms crossed over her chest.  
  
"What happened to you two? You look as if there was something bothering you?"  
  
"No, we're fine Deya. Just a little tired from running," said Chi Chi.  
  
"You guys will never believe the two just I just met. They are SO cute! I told them all about you two, and they want to meet you."  
  
"I don't know Deya. It sounds kinda weird."  
  
"Oh, don't worry. I'll go with you two."  
  
Bulma and Chi Chi looked at each other and shruggd. They looked back up ad Deya and smiled their approval. Deya smiled and walked outside to the backyard. She walked up to the forest of trees and stopped at the edge. Two shadows steppd forward and appeared in the light of the moon.  
  
"They are to meet you tomorrow, Master Goku."  
  
"Nice work, Deya. Be sure that they are at the park around 10."  
  
"At night, I premuse?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"I'll see to it."  
  
Deya looked up at Goku and Vegeta and smiled wickedly, showing her gleaming white fangs. Vegeta and Goku turned around with a smirk of their own on their faces and walked back into the shadows, followed by their new companion, Deya. 


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer~:~ i do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters...that damned Funi-fuckin'-mation does. btw...the ideas for their outfits later on...i got from a book series called daughters of the moon (very good books i might add...i already have seven on them...)i do not own that book nor anything in it.  
  
and i'm also obsenially very sorry for not updating. i got my head chewed off by my mom because i have to cram my head a lot because i have these damn stupid tests that i have to study for later on in the year. and i also have to look into colleges...i really want to go. so if i don't update in a while...you'll all know what i'm doing. thanks for the support though. I hope to get more reviews. \m/^_^\m/  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day came and Bulma and Chi Chi went about their daily deeds. Bulma went back to work helping her father, while Chi Chi went back to the restaurant. But neither of them had seen Deya all day, and especially Chi Chi thought it was weird becuase normally on her breaks, she would come in to bother her.  
  
"Chi Chi!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Chi Chi turned around to see her boss Thomas walking up to her from his office. He sat down on one of the stools at the breakfast bar and motioned for her to come over and sit next to him. She walked over and set her oder pad down on the counter and leaned her elbows on the counter while she rested her head on her hands.  
  
"Are you okay, Chi Chi?"  
  
"Question of the day...yea, I'm fine."  
  
"It's just you've been kind of stressed today."  
  
"No, I'm alright. It's just that Deya normally comes in on my lunch breaks to bother me. I'm just pretty worried about her."  
  
"I see. Do you want to take the rest of the day off?"  
  
"Nah. I'm fine. Bulma and I are supposed to meet her and some friends later. I just hope she's okay, that's all."  
  
"Okay. Well, just let me know if you need anything else."  
  
"I will, thanks."  
  
Thomas got up and walked back to his office, one of the other waitresses cam up to her on her way to the kitchen and tapped her on her shoulder.  
  
"Don't you need to get back to your tables?"  
  
"Yea, sorry."  
  
That was Christina, Chi Chi didn't think that she liked her very much for she was always mean to her and nagging her about things all the time. Chi Chi sighed loudly and grabbed her order pad as she stood up and walked over to one of her tables to take the cutomers orders.  
  
The rest of the day whent by pretty good, occasionally Chi Chi would sneek glances at the front door to see if Deya was peeking her head in to get her attention or something of the sort. Before she knew it, her shift was over for the day. She hung up her apron and grabbed her coat. She didn't bother to go home, she went straight over to Bulma's. It was six o' clock and Bulma finished her work at seven, she didn't really mind waiting for an hour. She could always scope out her wardrobe to find something to wear for tonight when they left to meet Deya and her mysterious new friends.  
  
Before long it was seven o' clock and Bulma found Chi Chi digging through her closet and dresser drawers for something to wear tonight. She shook her head and tapped Chi Chi on her shoulder to get her attention. Chi Chi turned around scared and saw Bulma trying to hold in her laughter.  
  
"A little jumpy are we?"  
  
"Well when you sneak up on someone and scare the shit out of them, yea...they're gonna be scared Bulma."  
  
"Sorry. I thought that you might of heard me or something."  
  
"Well I obvisously didn't."  
  
"Come on, let's find something for us to wear."  
  
"Okay."  
  
The two digged through closests and dresser drawers before finally deciding on clothing to wear. Bulma was dressed in a silky, pale blue, strapless dress with strappy wraparound, high-heeled sandals. Her finger and toe nails were painted a matching blue color. She drew waves of eternal flames and spiral hearts in silver and blue around her ankles and up her legs with body paints. She wore glitter eye shadow with sparkles below her eyes and on her top eye lids that swirled up to her hairline and blue mascara. She put snap in crystals into her hair and wore glitter lotion on her shoulders and arms.  
  
Chi Chi was dress in a red snake-like skirt that shimmered black and red with a matching bib halter top. She had on a metallic green eye shadow on her top eye lids and outer half of the bottom lids. Two coats of mascara, and smudged gold gloss on her lips. She drew red and black glittering flames on her legs with body paints, and a glossy shine on her arms and chest. She fixes a bead necklace in her hairline like a 1920's flapper would.  
  
The two looked almost like goddesses, they liked it. The two have never dressed that good before. They were a little confused as to why they would be dressing up that good just to meet Deya and some guys that she met. They shrugged and walked downstairs to the living room. On the way, Bulma grabbed a pair of car keeps that belonged to one of Bulma's cars, and it just happened to be her Pontiac Firebird convertible. The two climbed in and drove off to Deya's place. When they got there, they saw a note taped on her front door.  
  
Meet me in the middle of the park near the Water Dragon fountain. I hope  
that  
you guys are there at around ten o' clock...  
-Deya.  
  
"I guess we're going for another ride. Let's get going...it's almost ten o'clock. We better get going," said Bulma as she walked back over to the car.  
  
"Yea. We all know how Deya is when it comes to being on time."  
  
They got back into the car and drove over to Mystic Park. They parked it and climbed out and started to walk down various paths to the Water Dragon fountain. When they got closer, they could see Deya talking to two guys. As they got closer, they could recognize the two. It was Goku and Vegeta...the vampires that chased them the other night. What was Deya doing with those two anyway?  
  
Bulma and Chi Chi looked at each other, a thought ran through their minds...maybe it wasn't them. There were tons of guys in this city that Deya liked, and frankly they all looked the same. They both nodded to each other and continued walking. They were tough girls, if they were Goku and Vegeta, they would just ditch them like they did the other night.  
  
As they got closer, Deya noticed them. She gave them a small smile and ran up to them. She was dressed in a strapless black top with a slit in the front and silky black skirt with stiletto boots. She had black liquid eyeliner on her top eye lid with green glitter shadow and thick masacra, along with a shiny lip gloss. She wore sprakle lotion on her arms and chest, and a dragon was painted on her thigh between the bottom of her skirt and the top of her boots.  
  
"Glad to see that you two could make it...and on time I see. You guys must have gotten my note."  
  
"Yea, we did actually," said Bulma.  
  
"Where were you today, Deya. You didn't stop by my work like you normally do on my lunch breaks."  
  
"Oh, I've been around. Sorry about that. But that will change soon. Come on, I want you to meet these two."  
  
Deya walked back over to the two men who had their backs turned and were staring at the water fountain, Chi Chi and Bulma tailing behind. When they were close enough, the two men turned around and revelead their faces to the girls....it WAS Goku and Vegeta. They went to turn around and run, but Deya jumped in their way to block their path. Bulma and Chi Chi looked confused.  
  
"There is no use in running anymore," said Vegeta.  
  
"You will soon become one of us," said Goku both of them revealing their long white fangs.  
  
"What if we don't want to become freaks like you two?!" yelled Chi Chi.  
  
"Now, now....is that anyway to talk to my master Goku?"  
  
Chi Chi and Bulma slowly turned back around to face Deya who was giving a haunting smirk at the two girls. They began to shake with fear, she couldn't be one of them. As if she was reading their thoughts, she smiled brightly and showed off her white fangs. Bulma and Chi Chi felt cornered and betrayed. Their best friend was now something that was hunting them...but for what? Why were they after them? There were tons of other prey out there...why was it just these two they were after? Goku and Vegeta moved in closer to the two confused girls, both lost in themselves to even notice. Soon, they were so close to them, that they could feel the breath on their necks. For some reason, they couldn't snap out of their confused state...something was holding them back, keeping them from moving...but what?? 


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer~:~ i do not own dragonball z or any of their characters. but one thing i noticed, this story is turning out to be my own version of daughters of the moon...hehe. that's kinda funny.  
  
i also don't own that book. though it's good...i'm not THAT good of a writer...and i never will be. anyway...on with my lame ass story. \m/^_^\m/  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Goku and Vegeta closed in closer to the two girls, they could feel their breath beating down their necks. They soon felt their teeth scrape against their necks, ready to bite.  
  
Chi Chi could feel something build up insider her, she came through and looked over at Bulma, she was still lost in her trance. Chi Chi looked up at Deya to see her eyes dialated, as if she was holding someone back. Chi Chi growled and tackled Deya to the ground. Bulma quickly snapped out of it and looked behind her to see Vegeta smirking at her, blood trickling down his face.  
  
"Bulma! You asshole!"  
  
Chi Chi ran up to Vegeta and Goku and began throwing punched that they dodged. Vegeta and Goku jumped back a little ways and crossed their arms.  
  
"I think she'd be perfect for you, Kakarot."  
  
"Yes, I think so, too."  
  
Chi Chi ran back over to Bulma, who had her hand held over the bite mark on her neck. Bulma looked up at Chi Chi with fear in her eyes.  
  
'I was too late,'thought Chi Chi with concern hinted in her eyes.  
  
"Bulma, are you okay?"  
  
"Your little friend will be changing soon. She will be with us in no time,"said Vegeta.  
  
"Oh no she won't!"  
  
Bulma fell down to her knees, her legs felt to weak to hold herself up anymore. Chi Chi knelt down beside her to compfort her distrested friend.  
  
"Strike...now,"said Vegeta.  
  
Goku smiled and ran up to Chi Chi with an abnormal speed. He grabbed her arm and held her up to his eye level.  
  
"What are you doing, you freak?!"  
  
"Look at your friend Deya. She's hurt by what you did to her."  
  
"No! I won't look!"  
  
"Chi Chi."  
  
Chi Chi made her mistake, she looked up in front of her at Deya, who had trapped her in a black void. Goku smirked and bit down into her neck. Chi Chi was too far gone that she couldn't even feel the pain in her neck. Chi Chi fell to her knees and Deya release her from her hold.  
  
"Are they still in the void?"  
  
"They are, Master Vegeta."  
  
"Your new power worked nicely, Deya."  
  
"I'm glad it could be of some use to you, Master Goku."  
  
"It won't take long for her to change. Soon, darkness will overcome them and they will be one of us."  
  
Chi Chi was trapped in a black void, all she could see was black, endless darkness. She grew scared. A noise behind her made her turn around. When she did, she stared into a pair of haunting red eyes. The creature spoke nothing, but his eyes were telling her to come with it. She started to walk towards it, when something bright caught her attention.  
  
"What's taking so long? It didn't take this long when I turned."  
  
"You were already fill with darkness, Deya. All Kakarot had to do was wake you up."  
  
The three vampires looked at Bulma and Chi Chi, a dark aura was around them, both still lost in the same void. A smile crossed Goku's and Vegeta's face. They knew that they would be theirs in no time.  
  
Chi Chi turned around to face the light, in it...she saw a woman. She was dressed in a long white dress that covered her feet. A soft white glow radiated from her, and she had the softest blue eyes.  
  
"Wh-who are you?"Chi Chi asked.  
  
She didn't know why, but she felt herself walking slowly towards her, rather than the demon. She stopped walking and stared, she felt some sort of connection to her. She turned to her right and saw Bulma standing next to her.  
  
"Bulma!"  
  
"Huh? Chi Chi! Wow, am I ever glad to see you. What's going on? And who is this?"  
  
"I don't know. But she seems...familiar."  
  
A loud roar errupted from the demon and it ran up to Bulma and Chi Chi, determined to catch them. The yound lady held up her hand and the demon stopped in its tracks. It was moving as if it was trapped in some kind of invisible force-field. She walked closer to Chi Chi and Bulma. When she was close enough, she stared at them with a kind smile.  
  
"Look lady, we want some answers! What's going on?!"  
  
"Temper, temper. What yourself here, or the demon could break free and come to take you. It won't hold long,"the young lady said in the most angelic voice.  
  
Chi Chi suddenly realized it, she was an angel. The decision between good and evil. She looked up at her smiling face. She didn't know why, but she seemed to familiar.  
  
"My name is Selena. And as Chi Chi already guessed, I am an angel. The thing after you is in fact a demon. It's trying to turn you around."  
  
"Turn us around?"asked Chi Chi.  
  
"Yes, you see...you two are actually angels. One sent to help the earthlings, another born."  
  
"We're angels?!"both Chi Chi and Bulma asked."  
  
"Yes. Bulma, you are the one who has been sent. Your parents that you live with now were just guided to take care of you."  
  
"No wonder. My parent's are kinda whacked, but I love them as if they were my real parents though."  
  
"That explains your dreams of angels. They are your locked and forgotten memories."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Chi Chi, you were the born one."  
  
"But my father's not an angel."  
  
"Yes, but your mother is, and she loves you very much. And misses you with all her heart."  
  
Chi Chi's eyes grew wide and began to fill with tears. She walked closer to Selena, who was also brimming with tears. Selena pulled Chi Chi into a tight embrace. Bulma stared at the two, confused beyond belief.  
  
"You're my mom, arent' you?"  
  
"Yes...I am."  
  
"I missed you."  
  
Selena regretfully pulled Chi Chi away and looked at her wipe her tears away. Bulma walked up and hugged Selena as well. Chi Chi and Bula stood side-by-side and proudly looked at Selena.  
  
"Within both of you is a special power similiar to Deya's."  
  
"What happened to Deya?"asked Bulma.  
  
"She was long consumed by darkness. She has the power to hold someone in a void, lost so they can't find themselves."  
  
"How do we know what are powers are?"  
  
"Whatever side you choose shall awaken it."  
  
Bulma and Chi Chi looked at each other with a smile and nodded. They looked up at Selena and closed their eyes. Selena placed a hand on top of their heads. A few seconds later, they felt a new power inside them wake up.  
  
"I must send you back now."  
  
"Wait! Can I get one last hug?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Once Chi Chi and Selena broke from their hug, Selena took off a ruby angel pendant necklace that she was wearing and placed it around Chi Chi's neck. She kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Give your father my love. And don't forget that I love you with all my heart. I'll be watching over you."  
  
"I love you too." 


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer~:~ i do not own dragonball z or any of the characters. i'm just a nobody with no brain...hehehehe....hey wait a minute!!! oh well...what'cha gonna do?? i will most likely be updating a great deal now because i am writing my story on paper and taking a big notebook into school to write it in my spare time. anyway...on with my lame ass story.... \m/^_^\m/  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Goku, Vegeta, and Deya were growing impatient. It had never taken this long before for anyone. The dark aura around Bulma and Chi Chi grew until it burst into white flames. The vampires had to shield their eyes from the brightness. The light dimmed and they opened their eyes and growled.  
  
"You will never be able to turn us,"said Bulma.  
  
"We are forces of good. Protectors for the defenceless,"said Chi Chi.  
  
"They're the angels we've been warned about,"said Goku.  
  
"They can't be. They're nothing but weaklings,"said Vegeta.  
  
Bulma and Chi Chi spread out their arms, they could feel a sharp pain run down their back. Once it went away, big white wings spread out from them. Deya looked at them wide-eyed, while Goku and Vegeta growled. Bulma and Chi Chi could feel a power spread through them, the power that Selena awoken inside them. A crystal mist surrounded Bulma, Vegeta could feel the coldness from her. Goku stared into Chi Chi's eyes, her eyes were a blaze of fire. A ring of flames circled around Chi Chi, flames shooting high up into the night sky.  
  
"Let me handle them, Master Goku. I'll send them into a void that they'll be lost in forever."  
  
Deya stood in front of Goku and Vegeta, her eyes dialated. The mist around Bulma slowly gathered into a ball at her hand, as did the flames around Chi Chi. They shot the balls and made a direct hit on Deya. She fell back onto the pavement, her head making contact with it sending her in to unconscienceness.  
  
"Come on, let's go,"said Vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta turned around and started to leave. Chi Chi ran up and knelt down next to Deya, and held up her head. She looked up and saw Goku knealing on the other side of Deya. Chi Chi looked back down at her best friend with tears threatening to fall.  
  
"Please, release her. She's not meant to be my enemy. She's meant to be my friend, my best friend."  
  
Goku looked in Chi Chi's eyes. Tons of girls have cried before him, and he felt nothing. But this girl had a different effect on him, he actually felt sorry. He placed his hand on Deya's forehead, a dark aura formed around her and was gone with a demonic roar. Chi Chi looked up at Goku gratefully. He reached over to wipe the tears from her eyes, when a big white wing stopped him.  
  
"I think it's time you left,"Bulma said angrily.  
  
He looked up at her and back over to Chi Chi. He closed his eyes and let out a loud sigh as he stood. He slowly turned around and started walking towards the shadows.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Huh?" Goku asked as he turned around.  
  
"Thank you, Goku. I appreciate what you did."  
  
"Your welcome...Chi Chi."  
  
Chi Chi looked up rather shocked. Last time he talked to her, he had a demonic tone in his voice, but when he talked to her just now...it sounded, kind. Underneath that vampiric exterior, there had to be a kind and wonderful man. He just needed someone to bring him out and known to the world, and Chi Chi was just the one to do it.  
  
A/N: sorry for it being so short...i have a lot of work to do...i have to get ready to take the PSAT's for college. sorry for the inconvience...it will be longer than this next time...i promise. 


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer~:~ i do not own dragonball z nor do i own any of the characters....but i wouldn't mind having goku...even if it is for just one day. *cries*  
  
i'm over it...i'm going to try to keep my updating pace up. yea, let's see how long this lasts...hehe. anyway...on with my lame ass story. \m/^- ^\m/  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Why did you let him go?!"  
  
"Because...he brought Deya back to us."  
  
"That's still no excuse!"  
  
"Calm down! I don't exactly see you going after Vegeta, now!" Chi Chi yelled as she stood up.  
  
Chi Chi picked up Deya and walked back to Bulma's car. Bulma ran up next to her with a smile on her face. Chi Chi noticed and stopped walking.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What do you say we use our new wings to fly back to Capsule Corp?"  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
Bulma put her car in its capsule and held it tightly in her hand. The two spread out their wings and flew up into the night sky happily. Their laughter could be heard through out the city. They touched down on the back lawn of Capsule Corp and ran inside.  
  
"Bulma, is that you? Oh! My what lovely wings you two have. Did you go to a costume party?"  
  
"Yea, mom. We did. Now we'd like to go get some sleep."  
  
Bulma and Chi Chi ran upstairs and set Deya down on the bed. The two girls sat down on the floor. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Bulma sat up to put in a DVD. She was about to put in Blade when she stopped, they had enough vampires for one night. She grabbed the movie Chill Factor. The two sat there and watched the movie quietly, both running tonights events through their minds.  
  
"How long do you this it will take for Deya to wake up?" asked Chi Chi.  
  
"I don't know. But I wonder if she'll remember any of this."  
  
"I have no clue."  
  
"Do you think Goku and Vegeta can pull a 180?"  
  
"Huh? Why?"  
  
"When Goku helped Deya, I saw something in his eyes. Almost as if he felt sorry for what he did."  
  
"But what about Vegeta? He doesn't exactly look like the type that would be sorry or sympathetic."  
  
"Yea. I see what you mean. We'll just have to try then."  
  
"Sounds good. I'm up to the challenge."  
  
The two girls smiled and turned their attention back to the movie. Without knowing it, they fell asleep from exhaustion, both of them having dreams about certain vampire males.  
  
The next day came and Chi Chi and Bulma woke up to a high pitched scream. They both jumped up and looked at Deya, who looked scared out of her mind. Bulma and Chi Chi relaxed and walked up to Deya.  
  
"Stay away! Don't come any closer!"  
  
"Deya...it's alright," said Bulma.  
  
"What did you do to my friends?!"  
  
"Deya, we are your friends," said Chi Chi.  
  
"Prove it!"  
  
Chi Chi and Bulma walked up to Deya and placed a hand on her head. Both of them closed their eyes and a soft white glow formed around the three of them. Deya could see a sudden wave of images enter her head. They were Bulma and Chi Chi's memories. They showed Deya everything from last night, Deya's power, the void, and...Selena. They took their hands off Deya and she looked up at her two best friends, brimming with tears.  
  
"I did all that?"  
  
"Afraid so," said Chi Chi.  
  
"I'm so sorry! I promise...not to go near another vampire."  
  
"Deya...it's okay. If you stay with us, we'll protect you."  
  
"Yea. Power of fire and ice, huh?"  
  
"Deya, you have to promise not to tell anyone what we are, got that?"  
  
"Of course! I promise not to tell a soul."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Deya got up and hugged her best friends. They walked downstairs to a deserted kitchen. Chi Chi went to the cabinets and pulled out a pancake mix and began making pancakes. As she was cooking, Deya kept looking from Bulma to Chi Chi.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, nothing's wrong, Bulma."  
  
"There's something wrong."  
  
"Well...how do you put your wings away?"  
  
Bulma and Chi Chi looked at each other and shrugged. Chi Chi set a plate of pancakes in front of everyone and they ate their pancakes in silence. Once they put their plates in the sink, they went back upstairs to get changed. Bulma put her Union Underground CD and blasted the music. Once they were dressed and cleaned, they sat down on Bulma's bed to talk.  
  
"Hey Deya. We might need your help because Bulma and I are going to try to get Goku and Vegeta to turn their ways around."  
  
"So...they won't be vampires anymore?"  
  
"No. I believe they have a soft spot inside them, and I'm determined to bring it out."  
  
"I'll help as much as I can."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"And besides...even if I did say no, We all know how stubborn you are and would have done it even alone."  
  
"Yep....that's me alright." 


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer~:~ i do not own dragonball z nor do i own any of the characters. i don't have much smart ass shit to say right now because it is freakin' two in the morning and i'm tired as balls. so...enough bull-sheot...on with my lame ass story. \m/^_^\m/  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
For the past half hour, Chi Chi and Bulma have been trying to hide their wings. Each time resulted in some kind of new pain that they never felt. They both sat down on the best next to Deya to rest a while.  
  
"What if we ask someone,"said Deya.  
  
"We can't."  
  
"I know that, Bulma. But we can just ask."  
  
"I have an idea. You guys can come with me if you want to,"said Chi Chi.  
  
"I don't know where you're going, but I'll come. You going too Bulma?"  
  
"Yea, why not?"  
  
Bulma and Deya put a hand on Chi Chi's shoulder and all three closed their eyes. They could feel a cold darkness swirling around them. Soon, they could feel a bright warmth. They opened their eyes and saw angels, they were everywhere. They walked ahead until the came to enormous castle gates.  
  
"Hell...my name is Chelsy, is there something I can help you with?"  
  
"Yea. We're looking for Selena,"said Chi Chi.  
  
"I'm sorry, but princess Selena is to see no one at this time."  
  
"Why you-"said Bulma.  
  
Chelsy grew a little frightened at at Bulma's actions and even took a few steps back, but Chi Chi held her back. Deya came up and helped Chi Chi hold her back as well.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry, but we need to see her. Bulma, Deya, and myself need to talk to her."  
  
"D-Deya?!"  
  
"Oh, don't worry. I'm not a vampire anymore,"said Deya with a sweet smile.  
  
"Please, just tell her that Chi Chi and Bulma are here...she'll know who we are."  
  
"Chi Chi and Bulma?!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Wow, we missed you two a lot. It's good to see you Bulma, you too Princess Chi Chi."  
  
"Uh...thanks,"said both Chi Chi and Bulma.  
  
Chelsy opened up the big gate that led to a great big white palace. Chelsy closed the gate behind them and gave them a sweet and innocent smile. The three of them walked up to the palace admiring the decor. When they finally reached to doors, a guard opened it up for them. They kept walking straight ahead until they reached the throne room, and stopped when they reached the middle of the room.  
  
"Chi Chi? Bulma? It's good to see you two once again,"Selena got up from her throne and ran up to the girls,"And you brought your friend. It's nice to meet you, Deya. I'm Selena."  
  
"Wow! You're Chi Chi's mom? Your beautiful."  
  
"Thank you. I appreciate the compliment. But you three are far more beautiful than you think."  
  
The three girls blused while Selena gave a small laugh.  
  
"What is it that you three need?"  
  
"Well, we need to know how to hide our wings,"said Chi Chi.  
  
"I see. I shall teach you, but first...Deya, you are no longer a vampire. You are now a neutral, once again in danger of being bitten. Choose now what side you want to be with."  
  
"I choose to be on the side of good and fight against evil."  
  
"As you wish."  
  
Selena placed a hand on Deya's head and awoken her power. She could feel a sharp pain as her wings of her own opened behind her. Selena took her hand off and smiled. Chi Chi and Bulma hugged Deya and the three laughed.  
  
Selena pulled out and angel pendent similar to Chi Chi's, only with Sapphire's, and placed it around Bulma's neck. Next, she placed an Emerald once on Deya's neck. They looked down at their pendants and smiled.  
  
"These pendents will protect you. Never take them off."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Now, I believe you wanted to know how to hide your wings. I want you to practice this as much as you can."  
  
"You got it."  
  
Selena opened up her wings and turned around to show her back to the three girls. Her wings folded up from the bottom and then pressed together. The three girls did the same thing with their wings, all having some problems. Then she pressed them to her back, and they sank into her skin. The girls looked wide-eyed.  
  
"No wonder it hurts when we open them,"said Bulma.  
  
The girls did as Selena showed them and they could feel pain on their back as they became hidden. They looked up at Selena gratefully. She walked up to them and gave them all a hug. She placed a hand on their heads and they were sent back to Bulma's room.  
  
"That was cool,"said Chi Chi.  
  
"Yea, it was,"said Bulma.  
  
"Thank you,"said Deya.  
  
"What now?"  
  
"Now...we come up with a plan to turn them,"said Chi Chi with a determined look on her face. She was going to turn them...one way or another, she would. 


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer~:~ i do not own Dragonball Z nor do i own any of the characters. sucks don't it. *sigh* oh well, what'cha gonna do?? btw...i'm going to appologize now. if i don't update in a while, that's because i'm cramming my brain for PSAT testings. it's this saturday and i have to study my ass off. anyways...on with my lame ass story... \m/^_^\m/  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goku and Vegeta walked through the shadows until they came upon a dark castle...the castle of vampires. They walked inside and towards a throne room, with every vampire starring at them. When they entered the room, the knelt down in the middle while looking down to the floor.  
  
"You two have failed again!"  
  
"I know father. It won't happen again."  
  
"Be sure that it doesn't, Vegeta."  
  
"Yea of course."  
  
Vegeta stood up to leave and Goku stared at his retreating form. King Vegeta looked at Goku curiously and growing angry at the same time.  
  
"Kakarot!"  
  
"Huh? Yes, sir,"Goku said as he turned back to face the King.  
  
"Why are you still here?"  
  
"Sir, thre reason we failed...is that we found angels."  
  
"What?!"  
  
A shadow came forward and stopped next to the King's throne. A dim light came on and a man who looked similar to Goku stood next to King Vegeta. Vegeta came back and stood next to Goku.  
  
"It's true, father. The angels are Bulma and Chi Chi. We watched them change."  
  
"I see. Hmm? Where's Deya?"  
  
"I-ah..."  
  
Goku and Vegta looked at each other nervously, then back at the King. Bardock smiled, showing his gleaming white fangs.  
  
"They let her go,"said Bardock still smiling.  
  
"What?!"yelled King Vegeta as he looked at Bardock then back at the two boys.  
  
"It's true, your Highness. My father is right...only...I let her go."  
  
"What is your meaning behind this?"  
  
"I-I don't know."  
  
"You don't know?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Heh. I should put you in the sun chamber for what you did."  
  
Goku looked up at him in fear. That was every vampire's fear, to be put in the sun chamber. THere were very few that could with stand the sunligh, they called them daywalkers. And most of them were their enemies.  
  
"I forbid it, father! Kakarot will not be put in the sun chamber!"  
  
"Very well. Get out of my sight."  
  
Goku and Vegeta turned around and walked out of the throne room. They walked upstairs and into their study. Goku sat down and turned on his computer, and Vegeta turned his on as well. Vegeta put in a CD and blasted Rob Zombie. Goku looked up at Vegeta, her was still upset about him letting Deya go.  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I just wanted to say thank you."  
  
"The only reason I spared you was because I might need your help in getting the angels. They might try to turn us if they learn the full extent of their powers."  
  
"If they do try to turn us...I'd gladly accept the change."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I'm tired of lving the life of a vampire. We were born vampires, and there's tons of stuff taht I want to see that I can't as a vampire. I-I want to see the sun rise, even if it is just once."  
  
"You've lost it."  
  
"You mean to tell me that you take pride in lurking through the shadows, sneaking up on poor defenseless woman and taking their lives, hopes, and dreams? I may have been born a vampire, but I have a guilty conscience and I know right from wrong. And what we're doing is wrong."  
  
"Kakarot...you don't know a pop-tart from a rain forest, you ass-clown. I like what I do and I wouldn't change a thing about it. I was born a vampire, so therefore I must follow the rules of one."  
  
"You tell me that the next time you take someone's life then."  
  
Goku stood up and walked out of the study to his bedroom. Vegeta sat at his computer, running through his brain what Goku said to him. He shut down both of the computers and turned off the much. He left the study and walked down the hall to his bedroom. He sat down on his bed and looked out the window at the full moon. He wanted to imagine what the sun would look like, but he too has never seen it before. He didn't need to go attack anyone to realize that he too wanted out.  
  
He layed down on his back and stared up at his ceiling. He closed his eyes and a picture of Bulma came to his mind. He quickly opened his eyes and sat up. He heard a know coming from his bedroom door.  
  
"What the hell do you want?!"  
  
Goku walked into the room wearing his 'hunting' clothes. Vegeta looked at him curiously and shook his head slowly. He got up and went to his bathroom to change into his. The two were dressed in long black pant, tight black muscle t-shirts, black army boots, and long black leather trench coats.  
  
"I thought you didn't like to hunt."  
  
"I don't...and I'm not."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm going to see the girls...I have to. I will not be able to sleep until I see Chi Chi."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Then...I'm going to see him."  
  
"What?! You and everyone else knows how dangerous it is to see him! He'll kill us!"  
  
"I don't care! I'm tired of biting people and I want it to stop!"  
  
"Very well. Let's go." 


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer~:~ i do not own dragonball Z nor do i own any of its characters. i'm just a simple girl with no life what so ever. hehehe...but it's fun anyway. i don't mind. anyways....on with my lame ass story. \m/^-^\m/  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They walked out of the castle and flew up into the sky, speeding towards Capsule Corp. They landed on the outskirts of town and walked down the streets. Every girl looked at them with lust. A few times they had to restrain themselves from biting them. When they reached Capsule Corp., they walked into the shadows and glided up to Bulma's balcony. They looked inside and could see the three girls watching Darkness Falls. Goku and Vegeta smiled, they new that movie all too well. They snuck into the room and stayed in the shadows. Goku made low eerie noises just like the lady from the movie. The girls screamed and jumped.  
  
"Chi Chi, what was that?"  
  
"You're asking me? This is your room, Bulma."  
  
"Deya...turn on the flashlight."  
  
"I don't have it."  
  
"Then-who does?"  
  
Vegeta smiled and held up the flashlight triumphantly. Goku nodded and continued the noise. The girls hudled together tightly. Soon, one of them would crack and run...hopefully Deya would.  
  
"I can't take this!" Deya yelled and ran out of the room.  
  
"Deya! Wait!"  
  
"Bulma, we haven't looked at the lady's face yet. We'll be safe if we don't look at her."  
  
"Yeah. You're right. We'll just sit here, and wait."  
  
Goku and Vegeta walked closer to them, still meshed with the shadows. When they were close enough, they gorabbed the girls around their waists and picked them up into the air. THe girls continued to kick and scream as Goku and Vegeta floated back to the balcony. Once they were outside, they flew up into the air, going high above the clouds. Chi Chi stopped her screaming and slowly looked up behind her. She gasped when she saw Goku holding her. She looked to her right, and saw Vegeta holding Bulma.  
  
"Why did you scare us like that?"  
  
Bulma stopped screaming and looked up, Vegeta nearly dropped her when seh slapped him a few times across the face.  
  
"We're sorry. We had to see you guys, and we just couldn't resist,"said Goku.  
  
"You had to see us?" Chi Chi could feel tears start to water her eyes.  
  
"Yep."  
  
Goku held Chi Chi better so she was cradled in his arms, Vegeta did the same thing to Bulma. The two boys looked at each other and nooded with a smile.  
  
"We also thought we would help you with your angel training."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Goku and Vegeta dropped the girls from mid-air. The two were too scared to find their wings. The two vampires flew down next to them. Chi Chi saw them and was pissing mad.  
  
"Goku! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"  
  
"You guys better find your wings, and fast."  
  
Chi Chi looked down, she was hurling closer now to the ground She closed her eyes to concentrate better. A sharp pain sheared down her back and her giant white wings appeared. She looked over at Bulma who had just opened hers. They flew up and started to head for Capsule Corp. Goku reached out and grabbed Chi Chi's wrist.  
  
"Why did you do that?! You nearly scared us half to death!"  
  
"I'm sorry. I only wanted to help you with your training."  
  
"Are you trying to help us reach the full extent of our power? You realize that when we do, we'll be able to turn you back."  
  
"I'll tell you what I told Vegeta..."  
  
"Please, enlighten me."  
  
"If you two try to turn us, I'd gladly accept the change without a fight."  
  
"But...huh?"  
  
Goku and Vegeta disappeared right before her very eyes. Bulma came back next to Chi Chi. The two turned around and flew back to Capsule Corp. Chi Chi's mind kept wandering back to Goku and what he said. She looked over at Bulma, she still looked pissed at what they did. A smile crept up on Chi Chi's face. She enjoyed being held in Goku's arms. She was going to turn him, she needed to learn how. This was going to a challenge she'd never back down from. 


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer~:~ i do not own dragonball z nor do i own any of the characters. and i do not own blade btw. *hint, hint* (if you read my last chapter, i kinda just gave you hint in here) anyways...on with my lame ass story \m/^-^\m/  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The two boys kept flying until they reached an old abondoned warehouse. They landed on the ground and slowly walked towards the building. Insinde, computer moniters picked up their heat siginitures.  
  
"How many are there?"  
  
"Just two, B. Want me to turn on the UV lights?"  
  
"No. I'll handle these two myself."  
  
The figure walked away from the computer desk and walked to the main entrance. Goku and Vegeta stopped walking when they felt a presence walking towards them. The front garage door opened and a shadowy figure walked towards them and stepped into the moonlight. Goku and Vegeta stood their ground, showing no fear.  
  
"Who are you two fiaries?"  
  
"I need to talk to you, Blade."  
  
"What do you two goddy-goodies like you two want from me?"  
  
"I don't know about Vegeta here, but I was wondering...what's in that serum of yours?"  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
"Because I don't want to bite people anymore. I don't want to be a vampire anymore."  
  
"I see. Follow me, and I'll give you some."  
  
Goku and Vegeta followed Blade back into the warehouse and back into the supply room. Blade reached onto a shelf and handed Goku two small bottles of the serum and a special needle. Goku shuddered at the needle, but took it anyway.  
  
"Thank you very much, Blade."  
  
"You know, that serum's not going to hold up forever. What do you plan on doing before the thirst for real blood catches up to you?"  
  
"Hopefully by then, two angels would have already turned me...or us."  
  
Blade looked at them curiousl and nodded. Goku and Vegeta gave their thanks and left the warehouse, taking off into the sky. Goku looked down at the serum in his hand and smiled. Finally, he wouldn't have to take anymore lives.  
  
When they finally reached the castle, it was almost dawn. Goku was half tempted to stay outside and watch the sunrise, but he knew if he did...then he wouldn't be able to see Chi Chi again. They walked inside and into their seperate bedrooms. Goku sat on his bed and looked down at the serum. Tomorrow night he would ask Bulma to find out what's in the serum so she could make some for him and possibly Vegeta. He was going to change, and he was going to help the girls, whether it was against Vampire law or not. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: i'm sorry this chapter was so short, i've been having major brain farts all day long. and it's been annoying the hell out of me. and this chapter btw i'm not really to happy how it turned out. i might go back and redo it later...i don't know. 


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer~*~ I don't own dragonball z or any other thing in this story. I'm just a sad and lonely person with no life...lol. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating in ages. I just got a job and i've been having to go in for a while so that they can train me. i work at friendly's. that is a pretty fun job. and on top of that, i was not allowed to go onto my computer because the damn thing decided to crash on me. but...obviously...it's working fine now. so you guys can be expecting a good amount of updates from me. and now...on with my lame ass story..... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hello again you three. How are my angels doing?"  
  
"We're doing just fine, Selena,"all three girls said.  
  
"We were wondering if you would train us,"said Deya.  
  
"But I've already tought you how to use your wings."  
  
"Oh no. We've mastered our wings."  
  
"We even came up with a few new tricks,"said Bulma.  
  
"Then-what do you need help with?"  
  
"We wanted to know how to turn a vampire,"said Chi Chi.  
  
"I see. So you want to turn a couple of vampires. I must warn you, if the King finds out that you're trying to turn them, he'll send his army to attack you."  
  
"Yes, I'm well aware of that."  
  
"Very good. Then let's get started, shall we?"  
  
The girls stayed with Selena for practically the whole day learning to harness their powers better and learn how to turn vampires back to normal. Soon, it was time for the girls to leave. Selena gave them all a big hug.  
  
"I hope to see you girls sometime soon."  
  
"You take care of yourself, Selena."  
  
"You too, Deya."  
  
"We'll come to visit you sometime soon."  
  
"I'll be right here, Bulma."  
  
"I love you very much, mother."  
  
"I love you too, Chi Chi."  
  
"And don't worry. I'll be careful."  
  
"I hope so. Because no matter what you do, an advisor named Bardock, Goku's father, is able to see into the future. And if he sees you two trying to turn them, he'll tell Vegeta's father, King Vegeta."  
  
"So that means, Vegeta's a prince,"said Bulma.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Don't worry, mother. We'll be careful."  
  
The three girls closed their eyes and they disappeared from Selena and back into Chi Chi's apartment. They opened their eyes and walked into the kitchen. Chi Chi took out a tub of ice cream and three spoons. She walked back tothe table and sat down. She handed Bulma and Deya a spoon and they started to eat some of the ice cream. As they were eating, a thought crossed through Chi Chi's head.  
  
"Hey, guys. How did Selena know all that about the Vampires?"  
  
"Because, they probably know that much about the angels too,"said Deya.  
  
"If they did, then they would have known that Bulma and I are angels long before they attacked us."  
  
"Who knows. Maybe because she's a Queen, and he's a King."  
  
"Ah hah! That's where it stops. You can't be a King ora Queen without getting married first. And I haven't seen anyone by her side."  
  
Bulma and Deya looked at Chi Chi, what she was saying now was making sense. But they still didn't know if the King had anyone by his side or not.  
  
"Do you know if the King has someone beside him?"asked Deya.  
  
"I-"  
  
"No. He doesn't."  
  
The girls turned and could see Goku and Vegeta emerge from the shadoes. Chi Chi couldn't help but smile at Goku. The two boys looked serious, especially Vegeta. Goku walked up to Chi Chi and signaled for her to stand up.  
  
"Open your wings,"said Vegeta.  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Because, it might help to answer your question."  
  
Chi Chi opened her wings, just as he told her to. Goku walked up behind her and folded back one of her wings. Chi Chi yelped a little when he pulled out a feather. Chi Chi closed her wings and turned to face Goku, who held up a single black feather.  
  
"What-What is that?"  
  
"It's a black feather. It symbolizes your other half. The whole underneath of your wings is turning black, slowly. You see, you are half vampire, and half angel. You are the daughter of Queen Selena and King Vegeta...my sister."  
  
"Vegeta! You're lying!"yelled Bulma.  
  
"I'm afraid I'm not."  
  
Bardock stormed through the castle hallways and into the Kings quarters. He opened two large double doors to his study. The King looked up and stood.  
  
"Well? Where are they?"  
  
"They are not here my lord."  
  
"This has got to stop. Whenever I call for them they are never here."  
  
"I have more new my lord. I have seen a vision."  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"Three angels will try and turn them."  
  
"Which angels?"  
  
"I don' know. I was unable to see their faces."  
  
"Look in their rooms for clues. Especially Kakarots. He's been out of sorts lately."  
  
"Yes, my lord."  
  
Bardock bowed and walked away. He walked down to Vegeta's room first. he looked around and saw a flashlight on his bedside table. He picked it up and saw 'Capsule Corp.' printed on it. He turn it in his hand and 'Bulma' was printed on the bottom. He walked out of the room and down to Kakarots room.  
  
He walked into the room and looked around. he searched the pockets of his 'hunting' clothes and found nothing. Then he found a book of all the people him and Vegeta had bitten and turned. Certain vampires were to keep records. He opened it and turned it to the last entry. It was Chi Chi, and next to it said 'angel'. He turned back a page and saw Deya with 'angel' next to her name. He looked a little more and saw the same word next to Bulma's name as well. He smiled and took the book and flashlight back to the King.  
  
"What did you find?"  
  
"Vegeta seems to have a thing for some girl named Bulm. I believe she lives at Capsule Corp."  
  
"Ah yes. Miss Bulma Briefs of Capsule Corp. Her name is too famous."  
  
"One is Deya. I believe she turned angel."  
  
"Damn her!"  
  
"And the last one is a girl named Chi Chi."  
  
"Chi Chi?"  
  
"Yes. Shall I send the army to destroy them?"  
  
"No! I want them held prisoner."  
  
"Yes, sire."  
  
Bardock left the Kings study and walked down the hallways to the soldiers office. A young man about Goku's age, with long spikey black hair was sitting behind a desk. He looked up at Bardock and put down a piece of armor that he was shinning.  
  
"Send out a small army, Raditz."  
  
"What the purpose, father?"  
  
"The King wants the women named Bulma, Deya, and Chi Chi. He wants them held prisoner, not killed."  
  
"Yes. I shall send out a party at once."  
  
Bardock turned around and walked back to the Kings study. The King looked up and growled. Bardock walked over and sat down at his own computer desk. He turned on his computer and started entering today's events into the database.  
  
"May I ask why you didn't want them destroyed, my lord?"  
  
"Selena's daughter is still alive."  
  
"Is it Chi Chi?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But why does it affect you?"  
  
"For she is my daughter, and Selena is my queen." 


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer~:*:~ I do not own DragonballZ or any of the characters...though I wish I could have Goku. *dreamy sigh* He's such a hunk. K...I'm out of my daydream. Hehehe...alright...now I am. Anyways...on with my lame ass story...\m/^-^\m/ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was late into the night and Goku and Vegeta were training the girls on their powers. The girls stopped to catch their breath, they still couldn't use their power all that much without getting exhausted. The three left the yard and sat down on the chairs on the back porch. They boys followed them and sat on the banister of the porch.  
  
"Man! I can't hack this! And I'm not even a real born angel, I just chose to be one,"said Deya.  
  
"You just have to push yourself harder,"said Goku.  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"You'll never know when you'll be attacked by a vampire again. Or if my father sees a vision of what your doing, they'll send the army after you."  
  
"Yea, your right."  
  
Bulma got up and walked over to the stereo system that she had outside. Chi Chi got up and walked over to Bulma to pick out a CD. They both agreed on Disturbed. They walked back and sat down in their seats, everyone sat in silence...just listening to the CD. Goku and Vegeta jumped off the banister and ran out onto the back lawn.  
  
"What's wrong?"asked Bulma as she ran next to Vegeta.  
  
"Tell us! What's going on?!" Chi Chi asked as she ran next to Goku.  
  
"They're coming."  
  
"Who? Goku! Who's coming?!"  
  
After a few minutes of standing in silence, except for the music, a bunch of shadows appeared at the edge of the forest that lined the backyard. Deya ran up and stood next to Chi Chi. One of the shadows come foreward and Raditz came into view. Goku growled at the sight of him.  
  
"So I take it he had a vision,"said Goku.  
  
"Yes he did. And his highness want the girls held prisoner."  
  
"I won't let you!"  
  
"You're getting to attached, dear brother."  
  
"Brother?!"the girls asked surprised.  
  
"If you are to defend these pathetic creatures, then you two are my enemies,"said Raditz as he aimed at Goku and Vegeta with a smirk on his face.  
  
Raditz shot a blast at the two and the rest of the army appeard. The girls froze in fear, they haven't had the chance to fight Vampires for real yet. Goku and Vegeta shot blasts at some of the vampires that were charging for the girls. They looked over at them in surprise.  
  
"Your gonna have to help us,"said Goku.  
  
"Huh? You got it! Come on girls!"yelled Chi Chi.  
  
The girls opened their wings and flew off. They dodged some of the vampire's attacks, and hit a few down. Two vampires came from behind and hit them with their ki blasts down into the ground. Goku and Vegeta turned around and ran towards the craters that they created. They slid down the side and ran towards the girls. The three of them slowly stood up before they reached them, they're hair hanging over their eyes.  
  
"We started getting worried about you guys. Are you three alright?"asked Goku.  
  
The girls didn't say anything. When they pushed their hair out of their face, their eyes glowed. Deya's glowed yellow, Chi Chi's glowed red, and Bulma's were blue. A light crystal blue mist formed around Bulma, with ice crystals at her feet. A veil of smoke swirled around Chi Chi as red hot flames whipped wildly around her, towering hight around her. An electric feeling generated off of Deya as tiny thunder sparks came off of her fingertips.  
  
Goku and Vegeta took a few steps back. Even though they saw them in this form before, the power they were generating was far stronger than before. They floated up and out of the crater. The girls slowly walked out of the crater, their powers following their every step. All of the vampires landed and formed a large circle around them. The girls aimed their hands and shot an element blast at a group of vampires in front of them. The fire, ice, and lightening combined into one big ball. When the smoke cleared and the electricty calmed, they could see absolutely no signs of vampires even standing there.  
  
"Get the girls, you dim wits!"yelled Raditz.  
  
"I don't think so!"yelled Vegeta.  
  
The two charged Raditz to keep him away from the girls, who finished off the rest of the vampires in no time. They stayed on the ground and looked up at the fight. You could tell that Raditz was the army leader. He did an energy blast and knocked the two down into the same craters that the girls made.  
  
"Raditz!"the three girls yelled.  
  
They flew up and charged Radits, throwing punched and blasts, which he dodged them all. They shot their combination blast at him, and it hit him dead on, sending him flying towards the ground. The girls floated towards the ground and walked up to him. Goku and Vegeta climbed out of the crater and looked around carefully.  
  
"That seemed too easy."said Goku.  
  
"Yes, it did." 


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer~*:*~ I do not own Dragonball Z. Nor do I own any of the characters from the show. I just own a computer, a lot of video games, and lot of anime stuff that makes my life seem really sad. Anyways...on with my lame ass story. \m/^-^\m/ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A shadow emerged and appeared behind the girls, and took hold of Chi Chi and Bulma. They looked around in surprise and started kicking. Their eyes stopped glowing and they looked up, shocked.  
  
"Goku! You asshole!"yelled Chi Chi.  
  
"Close, but not quite."  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
  
Raditz stood up with ease and grabbed Deya. She kicked and thrashed around. Her eyes too stopped glowing.  
  
"You did well, Raditz. Kakarot, you are a discrace. The King will surely want to speak with you."  
  
"Yes, father,"Goku said through clentched teeth.  
  
Chi Chi looked at Goku surprised, this was his father? Bardock hit the two girls on the backs of their necks and knocked them out. He walked up to Deya and hit her as well. Bardock carried Bulma and Chi Chi over his shoulders, and carried Deya in his arms. Bardock and Raditx stepped in to the shadows and headed towards the castle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I brought the girls just as you ordered, my lord,"said Bardock as he set the girls down on the floor in front of the Kings throne.  
  
"Very good. No, where it Kakarot and Vegeta?"  
  
"Right here, my lord,"said Goku as he and Vegeta walked in.  
  
They kept walking toward the throne until Bardock stopped them in their tracks. He did not want them getting any closer to the girls. The two boys looked down at them and growled. The King looked down at the two boys with a cold stare.  
  
"You two, what made you think you two could make friends with angels?!"  
  
"I don't know, sire. I haven't been feeling myself lately,"said Goku.  
  
"And you, Vegeta...I'm much more disappointed in you. You're the prince! You should be much more worried about defeating the angels, rather than making friends with them!"  
  
"My appologies, father."  
  
"Bardock, take these three angels down into the dungeon. I shall decide a fate for them later."  
  
"Yes, your majesty."  
  
Bardock picked up the girls and walked down to the dungeon. The boys waited till Bardock was gone to leave. Once they were gone, King Vegeta's expression softened. He was disappointed that his daughter was an angel, but also half vampire. The was one thing to be proud of.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What are we going to do?"asked Vegeta.  
  
"I don't know. There's going to be guards surrounding the dungeon. It's going to be difficult to get them out."  
  
"Unless we keep our power low and go in late in the morning."  
  
"But there's a window in there. We'd just be killing ourselves."  
  
"We can put on some sunblock, and wear those sun protectent clothes of ours."  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
The two boys walked to their seperate rooms to get dressed, and applied a good amount of sunblock to their faces. When they were done, they both walked down the hall to their study. They would wait in there until the sun would rise.  
  
"Do you think they're alright?"asked Goku.  
  
"They're strong girls, they'll be just fine."  
  
"I hope you're right, Vegeta. Because I got a bad feeling."  
  
"Kakarot, you worry too much."  
  
Vegeta sat down at his computer and put on a CD. Goku sat down at his computer and started playing video games.  
  
'Maybe Vegeta's right. Maybe I do worry too much. But...this bad feeling is strong.' 


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer~*:*~ I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters. I'm just a sad 16 year old with no life...lol. Anyways...on with my lame ass story. \m/^-^\m/ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goku looked down at his watch, which showed 10:29 a.m. He quickly shut down his computer and woke up Vegeta, who had fallen asleep.  
  
"What do you want, Kakarot?"  
  
"Come on, let's go."  
  
"What are you t-oh, yeah. Let's get going."  
  
Vegeta turned off his computer and the two walked out the door. They looked out into the hallways, no one was there. They walked out and headed down to the dungeon. When they go down to the dungeon, they could see two guards sitting outside of a steel door, one on each side. The two boys quickly hid behind a nearby wall.  
  
"Do you think they're asleep, Vegeta?"  
  
"I'm not too sure. Wait here, I'll go check."  
  
Vegeta slowly walked away from their hiding spot and approached the guards with caution. He walked in front of them and could see they're eyes closed, and sofly snoring. Vegeta signaled Goku to come on over.  
  
"They're asleep, but I need you to get the keys."  
  
"Me? Why me?"  
  
"I'll admit it...but your much more quieter than me when it comes to sneaking stuff."  
  
"*sigh* Okay...but don't move."  
  
Goku slowly and carefuly reached down to one of the guards side to get the keys. He got a hold of them, and started to slowly pull them out of his pocket. The guard stirred a little in his sleep which caused Goku and Vegeta to be even more on guard, but he just settled and contiuned to sleep. He finally got them out without waking either of the guards and unlocked the door, carefuly closing in behind them. The two boys looked around the dank room until the saw the three girls chained up to the wall. Bulma and Deya were struggling a good deal to get free, but Chi Chi just stayed still with her head hung low.  
  
"You guys alright?"aked Goku.  
  
"It's about time you two got here!"yelled Bulma and Deya.  
  
"Ssh...keep it down. There's two guards sleeping outside the door."  
  
"Oh. Sorry."  
  
"Are you guys okay?"aked Vegeta as Goku unlocked the cuffs holding up Deya and Bulma.  
  
"We're okay, but Chi Chi has been like that for about 3 hours or so now,"said Bulma.  
  
The two boys walked over to her and unlocked her cuffs. Once she was free, she fell foreward toward the ground, but Goku caught her in his arms. Vegeta walked behind her and inspected her wings.  
  
"Kakarot, your not gonna like this."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
Vegeta held one of her wings up to show Goku the underside of them. They could see almost the whole underside of her wings turning black. The two girls looked at Goku and Vegeta with worried looks on their faces. Goku pushed back the stray hairs from Chi Chi's face and held her protectively.  
  
"We need to get her out of here, quick,"said Goku.  
  
"I think not." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter was so short. I just have a minor case of writers block. Without working on my story in a while...I'm trying to fit a good amount of things together to have it make sense. And come out with a good ending. Anyways...I should be updating sometime soon....expect a LOT more chapters to come. 


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer~*:*~I do not own Dragonball Z nor do I own any of the characters BTW~In case anyone is wondering...Chi Chi IS half vampire and half angel...but her vampire powers are hidden. Think of Gohan as an example. With his hidden powers...it's just about the same thing with her. Anyways....On with my lame ass story...\m/^-^\m/ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The four teens looked up to see the two guards standing in the doorway with smirks on their faces. They slowly approached while laughing menicingly.  
  
"Oh, the King is gonna love this,"said one of the guards.  
  
"Bulma, Deya...you two watch Chi Chi really quick,"said Goku.  
  
"Sure. No problem,"said Deya as she took Chi Chi from Goku.  
  
Goku and Vegeta stood up and got into a fighting stance. The guards growled and charged the two. Goku and Vegeta smirked and vanished right before the guards could land a punch. The boys reappeared behind the guards and hit them on the backs of their necks. They fell to the floor unconscience.  
  
"We need to get out of here now. We must have accidentaly tripped some kind of silent alarm when we came in here,"said Vegeta.  
  
"Here, you should take Chi Chi. Bulma and I can help fight off some of the guards, if any of them come."  
  
"Thanks,"said Goku as he took Chi Chi.  
  
The four ran out of the room and out of the dungeon. They ran down the various walways until they reached the main hall. As they kept running, that bad feeling of Goku's was growing stronger. They reached the main entrance and ran outside. When they got outside, they could see the entire vampire army out there, all wearing the same thing that Goku and Vegeta were wearing. Raditz came forward with a scowl on his face and his arms crossed. The four stopped running and stood on the stairs, stairing at the numbers that they were up against.  
  
"Check it out, men. Two traiters...and one of them is the prince!"the whole army started to laugh.  
  
"Shut your hole, Raditz!"yelled Vegeta.  
  
"You've got a big mouth, for someone that never does anything."  
  
Vegeta growled at Raditz, his fangs showing. Goku set Chi Chi down on the stairs and walked to the bottom of them. Goku's eyes were flaming red. He had Raditz square in his sights.  
  
"I'd rather be a traitor, then to stay here and take innocent peoples lives away. I know now that it was not just a coincident that we were assigned to these...angels. We were ment to be here. You call me a traitor...and I say,'Fuck you!"Goku yelled at Raditz.  
  
Vegeta looked at Goku surprised, he hardly ever cursed, and if he did...it was never this straigh forward. Raditz growled at Goku and put his hands by his side, forming them into fists. Vegeta walked forward and stopped next to Goku with his arms crossed over his chest. Deya and Bulma walked down, Bulma standing next to Vegeta with her hands on her hips, and Deya standing next to Bulma with fists clentched at her sides.  
  
"Enough of this...men...ATTACK!!"Raditz yelled.  
  
The whole army charged the four fighter, who were in fighting stances. Goku and Vegeta took off into the air and fought a good amount of them in the air, while Bulma and Deya fought on the ground. The four were fighting well...until they started running out of energy. Goku and Vegeta landed on the ground and stood back-to-back with Bulma and Deya, while the rest of the army gathered all around them.  
  
"There's too many. What are we going to do now, you guys?"aked Deya.  
  
"I don't know,"said Goku.  
  
"How 'bout this?!"  
  
The four looked up and could see Raditz gathering energy for a powerful blast. The four looked around and could see the other vampires gathering energy for an engergy blast as well.  
  
"This is too much. We can't block all of these! What do we do?!"yelled Bulma.  
  
"It's over...there's nothing we can do,"said Deya.  
  
Chi Chi slowly opened her eyes to see the trouble that her friends were in. She slowly stood up and slowly walked down the steps. She spread open her wings, feeling a new power awaken inside her. She looked down at her hands and could see her fingernails growing into long claws. She could feel small fangs growing inside of her mouth as well.  
  
Raditz and the vampires al shot their blast at the four and created a great explosion. Everyone stayed in the same spot until they were sure that they were no more, all with smirks on their faces.  
  
"Well done, men. Let's go report to the King of our victory,"said Raditz. 


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer~*:*~ I do not own Dragonball Z, nor do I own any of the characters. Tough shit too...I really want my own Goku. (Don't I rant about that almost everytime...lol) And for those wondering about this hidden power of Chi Chi's...no...it does NOT make her stronger than Goku. Anyways...on with my lame ass story..\m/^- ^\m/ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Look! What's that?!"yelled one of the guards.  
  
Everyone looked back at the smoke cloud and could see the teens all in a defense position, but a big black and silver energy barrier circled around them. They all looked up and looked at the barrier, confused. Goku reached out to touch the barrier, but it disappeared before he could touch it. Raditz growled and charged up another blast.  
  
"You will die!"he yelled.  
  
"Not in my life time, pal."  
  
Raditz held his ki blast in his hand, but started to float up into the air by some unseen force. The energy blast in his hand started glowing blue and exploded right in his hands, causing him to go flying into the ground.  
  
"Bet you guys don't like it when your on the loosing side, huh?"  
  
Everyone turned to the stairs and could see Chi Chi smirking, showing off her new fangs. Her eyes were turning res as the flames came up and swirled around her. The four teens got happy, but a little scared at the same time. They weren't sure if she was still on their side.  
  
'Her power...it's incredible. It's like nothing I've ever felt before. It seems as if she's awakened her vampire powers,'though Goku.  
  
Chi Chi casually walked forward, causing the vampires to be more on guard. One of the soldiers growled and charged Chi Chi. Before he could land a punch, she elbowed him in the stomach, strong enough to knock him out. All the other vampires charged her from all directions. Chi Chi opened her wings and flew up into the air. She floated in mid air and opened her hands. Everyone though she was going to shoot ki blasts, until her eyes turned black and glowed purple. The vampires rose up into the air as Chi Chi raised her hands up. (A/N: Certain vampires have the ability to use psychic powers...and that is what Chi Chi is using. Just in case anyone was wondering. I'll leave you guys alone now.)  
  
"Vegeta...do you see that?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"She's found it. She's using her vampire powers."  
  
"What the-! How can she? She hasn't had the right training to even find those powers yet."  
  
"I don't know. She just...is."  
  
Chi Chi quickly moved her hands down towards the ground and everyone hit it with a hard force, knocking them out. Chi Chi blinked and her normal eye color came back. She turned her head to looke down at the four remaining teens. Deya frowned and held up a fist to Chi Chi.  
  
"You damn, fuckin' vampire...bitch! Give me back my friend!!"Deya yelled.  
  
Chi Chi turned all the way around and floated down to the ground. When Chi Chi landed, Deya grew scared and ran to hide behind Goku. Chi Chi shook her head and let out a sigh. She walked up to the teens and smiled. Goku and Vegeta tried their best not to show it, but they kept on their guard. Chi Chi stopped walking and stood in front of them.  
  
"Why are you guys so on guard? Don't worry...I'm not gonna hurt you. I wouldn't want to hurt my friends."  
  
"How do we know that?"asked Vegeta.  
  
"Because, numb-nuts, I was the one that put the barrier up around you guys, you know. If I wanted you guys dead...I wouldn't have put it up around you."  
  
"Yeah. That's true."  
  
"Thank you!"Deya laughed and ran up to Chi Chi to give her a big hug. Bulma ran up and gave Chi Chi a big hug as well.  
  
Goku and Vegeta smiled and turned around to face the dark forest that surrounded the castle. The two walked towards it and vanished into the shadows of the forest. 


	21. Chapter 20

Discalimer~*:*~ I do not own Dragonball Z nor do I own any of the characters. (Aw man...can it be true that I have nothing to rant about this time??) I guess so!! Anyways...on with my lame ass story...\m/^-^\m/ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The girls broke away from their hug and laughed. Chi Chi looked up to find Goku not there. She looked around and frowned.  
  
"Where's Goku?"Chi Chi asked.  
  
"Huh? I don't know,"said Deya.  
  
"Vegeta's gone, too,"Bulma said.  
  
Chi Chi ran off to the dark forest at full speed with Deya and Bulma trailing behind. Once they entered the forest, Bulma and Deya grew scared. Chi Chi stopped and looked around.  
  
"Wait for us! Don't leave us behind!"yelled both girls.  
  
"Be careful and stay close you too. I can sense evil all around these woods."  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
Chi Chi carefully walked ahead with Bulma and Deya trailing behind. As they were walking, Bulma and Deya heard a loud growl come from behind them. They stopped walking and stood still in fear.  
  
"Chi Chi? Are you there? Help,"said Deya.  
  
The girls slowly looked around in front of them, but couldn't see Chi Chi for it was too dark. They slowly turned around to see gleaming yellow eyes of a big black wolf. He growled at the girls, showing off his razor sharp teeth. The two hudled close together, shaking in fear. The wolf jumped off of the log it was on and ran straight for the two girls. Before it could attack the two, a big fireball flew by them and hit the wolf, destroying it instantly. They looked back to see Chi Chi holding her hand in the same position as it was when she fired her ki blast.  
  
"I thought I told you guys to stay close and be careful."  
  
"We were, but we can't see as good in the dark like you can,"said Bulma.  
  
"Sorry. I'll put my flames up so you can see me, then. Let's all do the same with out powers."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
The three powered up until their element swirled around them. They continued walking throught the dark forest, though little did they know that they wre being followed by two pairs of red eyes.  
  
"You know, I was just wondering. Why are you looking for Goku?"asked Deya.  
  
"Who said I was looking for anyone?!"Chi Chi yelled as she stopped walking and turned around to face Deya with a blush on her cheeks.  
  
"Yea, okay. We'll just keep walking until you find Goku and give him a big kiss,"Chi Chi turned even redder and Bulma was starting to crack up.  
  
"What are you laughing at, Bulma? I just so happen to know that you've got a thing for Vegeta!"  
  
"Huh? I-I do not!"Bulma said with a blush.  
  
"Oooh...two people want to give two certain vampires a big smooch,"said Deya.  
  
"Just shut up and keel walking."  
  
The girls all faced forward and continued walking. A few hours passed and the girls needed a good rest. They gathered a few pieces of wood and Chi Chi lit it on fire. The three all sat around it to warm up. As the three were sitting on the ground, they could here rustling in the trees above. They looked up and could see the two pairs of red eyes.  
  
"I'm hoping that those are just bats,"said Deya.  
  
"Same here,"said Bulma.  
  
"Can you see what it is, Chi Chi?"  
  
"I can a little, and I can tell ya...it's not bats."  
  
The three stood up and put up their guard. They stayed like that for a few minutes until the eyes disappeared. Bulma and Deya relaxed, but Chi Chi kept her guard up . She kept looked ahead until she saw the eyes reappear right above the bushes. Deya and Bulma noticed this and put their guard back up. The figures walked forward until they took shape. The girls relaxed when they saw who it was, and Chi Chi and Bulma couldn't help but smile.  
  
"What's up?"they both asked. 


	22. Chapter 21

Disclaimer~*:*~ I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters. I don't own anything. I'm just a fountain person that works in a Friendly's scooping ice cream for five hours a day. BTW, that reminds me. If I don't update in a while, that's why. I just recently got a job at Friendly's and I'm in my training period right now. So if I don't update in a while...that means I've been working or busy with school, so...yeah. Anyways...on with my lame ass story. \m/^-^\m/ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Hello, girls"said Vegeta as he and Goku emerged from the shadows.  
  
"Goku!"  
  
"Vegeta!"  
  
Bulma and Chi Chi ran up to the two boys and hugged them. They stayed like that for a while until they let go. Goku picked up Chi Chi and took off into the air. She moved closer to Goku, nestling in his chest. She couldn't wait to turn him, then he wouldn't feel so cold and lifeless.  
  
They flew for a while until they reached a cliff overlooking the ocean with the sunsetting, turning the ocean orange. Goku set Chi Chi down and she happily ran to the edge of the cliff as the ocean winds came and blew through her hair. Goku walked up behind her and wrapped her arms protectively around her.  
  
"You're wearing sunblock, aren't you?"asked Chi Chi.  
  
"Yep. I can't wait until you turn me, then we'll be able to be together."  
  
"I'm gonna see Selena tomorrow for more help."  
  
"Selena?"  
  
"She's my mother, the Queen of Angels."  
  
"Oh yea...that's right."  
  
"Yea. It's pretty cool. I love her a lot."  
  
"Tomorrow ngith, do you want me to come by and we can hang out and just watch movies all night?"  
  
"Sure. I'd like that."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
The two stood there in silence, watching the sun slowly disappear and the stars come out to dance in the clear, navy night sky.  
  
"I should take you home now, it's getting late,"said Goku.  
  
"But...where will you stay? You obviously can't stay in the castle for what you and Vegeta did."  
  
"I don't know. I might just end up staying in the dark forest."  
  
"No...don't. I know! I have a friend you might be able to stay with."  
  
"Yea, but I'm a vampire. Don't you think they would freak out about me staying there?"  
  
"No, you see...he's completely obssesed with vampires and demons and shit like that. He'd like to have you stay with him."  
  
"Okay. Just as long as he doesn't bug me to bite him."  
  
"Yea. I'll make sure he doesn't,"said Chi Chi with laugh.  
  
"Umm...did you want to show me where?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Goku scooped Chi Chi up in his arms and took off to the sky. Chi Chi snuggled into Goku's chest, trying to stay awake . As they got into the city, Chi Chi gave him directions to her friend Brians house. When they got there they landed next to the house and walked out to the front door. The whole porch had bats hanging from the ceiling and take spider webs everywhere. He had four strobe lights that covered the whole porch area. Chi Chi rang the doorbell, which sounded like a witch cackling.  
  
"Everyone says he's ready for an early Halloween."  
  
"Looks so."  
  
On the other side of the door htye could hear barking and someone trying to calm the barking animal.  
  
"Oh...by the way, he has a pet wolf named Dragula."  
  
"Dragula?"  
  
"The name of a Rob Zombie song."  
  
"Yeah. I kn-"  
  
Goku was cut off when the door opened and a man about Chi Chi's age stood there. He had waist length jet-black hair and had hazel eyes. He was fairly built, but no where near Goku. Chi Chi blushed a little at that thought, she couldn't help but think about him so much, and she reallycouldn't wiat to change him back to a human. 


	23. Chapter 22

Disclaimer~*:*~ I do not own Dragonball Z, nor do I own any of the characters. I'm just here...at my computer...typing...not having a life. Anyways...on with my lame ass story....\m/^-^\m/ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Chi Chi? Is that you?"asked Brian.  
  
"Yeah. It's me."  
  
"Long time no see. I've missed you!"said Brian as he gave Chi Chi a hug.  
  
"Yeah it has. Hey, can you do me a favor?"  
  
"Of course. Anythin' for you."  
  
"Can he stay here with you for a while, his name is Kakarot, but most people call him Goku."  
  
"What's up, Goku? My name is Brian,"he said extending his hand.  
  
"Nice to mee you, Brian,"said Goku shaking his hand.  
  
"Sure, he can stay with me. I don't see a problem with that."  
  
"Thanks. By the way...why don't you bring out Dragula. I want him to meet Goku, beens he's going to be staying here with you for a while,"said Chi Chi.  
  
"I guess. But be a little careful around him. He's acting weird lately. Barking and growling at people. On occasions he'll even bite."  
  
"So, he can't hurt Goku. No one can."  
  
"Alright, I guess. I don't see the problem, if it's okay with you Goku."  
  
"No. I don't mind."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Brian opened the door and a big grey wolf with red eyes came out. Brian held Dragula by his collar and held him by his side. Chi Chi walked up to him and petted Dragula on top of his head, but he kept his eyes on Goku the whole time. Chi Chi stopped petting him and moved back when Dragula started to growl. He tried to pull away from Brian while barking his head off.  
  
"Is he okay, Brian?"asked Chi Chi.  
  
"I don't know. He's never acted like this before. He's never barked at anyone this bad before. Dragula! Calm down, boy."  
  
Goku smirked and walked up to Dragul, who only barked even more. Goku knelt down to Dragula's eye lever and stared him in the eyes. Goku's eyes started to glow a light red and Dragula started to calm down. He sat down with a small wimper and panted, looking up at Goku. Goku's eyes returned to normal and he patted Dragula on the head. He stood up and smiled at Chi Chi, who looked pretty confused.  
  
"How did you do that?"asked Brian.  
  
"That's what I'd like to know,"said Chi Chi.  
  
"It's just a kind of communication that we have with wolves,"said Goku.  
  
"What? What do you mean we?"asked Brian looking really confused.  
  
"Yeah...that's another thing that I forgot to mention. But no one can know. Got that?"  
  
"Yea. Sure. Your secret is kept safe with me."  
  
"Thanks. Goku here is actually a vampire."  
  
"Wow! Wicked cool! Don't worry, I won't tell a soul."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Yea. If ya did I really would have to take your soul,"said Goku laughing.  
  
"Don't worry. That won't happen. Hey Chi Chi, you wanna stay over to hang out for a bit with us?"  
  
"Thanks, but I can't. I need to be getting home,"said Chi Chi.  
  
"Okay. I'll head inside to set up a bed and everything for ya. I'll meet ya inside, Goku."  
  
"Alright,"said Goku.  
  
Brian walked inside with Dragula close behind. Goku looked over at Chi Chi and smirked. Chi Chi couldn't help but blush when he did. He looked so damn sexy when he did. Goku slowly walked over to her with that smirk still on his face, it only caused her to blush even more. He stopped walking when he was right in front of her. She stopped blushing and looked up at him, and looked into those deep dark onyx eyes of his. He wrapped his arms around her waist and Chi Chi put her arms around his neck. Chi Chi blushed at how close they were. Goku inched his face closer to hers until they met in their first kiss. Goku broke the kiss and looked at Chi Chi in the eyes and smiled. Chi Chi smiled back with a light blush across her face. (A/N: I made her blush a lot here...didn't I?? Oh well. On with the story.)  
  
"I'll see ya tomorrow night, beautiful,"said Goku.  
  
"Okay. If I'm not at home, I'm most likely over at Deya's or Bulma's."  
  
"Sounds good. I'll find ya."  
  
"Kay. Bye!" Chi Chi said as she ran down the street to her apartment.  
  
Goku smiled happily and walked inside the house. He was so excited. Not at the fact that he was going to be human sometime soon, but at the fact that he actually got to kiss the one person that he really loved. The one person that he cared the most for. The one person that he would die for. He would do anything to protect her. Even if it would cost him his life. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: Awww....Chi Chi and Goku's first kiss. That's sooo sweet. Expect a lot more updates sometime in the near future. Later. 


	24. Chapter 23

Disclaimer~*:*~ I do not own Dragonball Z nor do I own any of the characters. I appologize for not updating in a while. I have been really sick lately. I'm having trouble typing this chapter even right now. So after this chapter, I don't know when the next time I will be updating. But I promise all of my readers that I will be continuing this story until it is finished. Anyways...on with my lame ass story....\m/^-^\m/ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ When Chi Chi got inside of her apartment, she was greeted by her big Siberean Husky (I think that's how you spell it) name Cleo. She knelt down and petted Cleo on her head and stood up to put her keys on the side table next to the door. She walked into her kitchen and pushed a button on her answering machine.  
  
As she was listening to her messages she walked into the living room and turned on her CD player. She looked through her CD's and put in P.O.D. She walked back into the kitchen and shut off the answering machine. She went to the cabinets and pulled out a box of pasta to make for her dinner. The whole time she was cooking, her dog Cleo kept begging for food.  
  
When she was done, she put some of the pasta on a plate and set it down on the table along with a can of soda. She put the rest of the pasta in a bowl, along with some dog food, and set it on the floor for Cleo. When she was done, she put the dishes in the and washed them. When she finished putting them away, she turned off the kitchen light and went into the living room to turn off the CD player. She walked down the hall to her bedroom with Cleo following behind her.  
  
She walked into her bathroom and turned on the shower. She stripped down and let the warm water was away all the dirt, blood, and pain that she was covered in. When she finished her shower, she stepped into her bedroom and got into her white silk pajamas that were a gift from Selena. She climbed into bed and drifted off to sleep with Cleo sleeping on the floor beside her bed.  
  
She woke up the next morning to the sound of her doorbell. She groggly woke up and got out of bed. She walked out to the dorr and opened it. Cleo ran out from the bedroom and ran up to the visiter happily.  
  
"Hey Devon,"said Chi Chi as she moved aside to let him come in.  
  
"Hey, Chi Chi. Have you seen Deya? I'm just worried about her,"said Devon as he walked inside.  
  
"No. Well...me, Bulma, and Deya...went out last night. And I kinda got seperated from them."  
  
"So they went home with someone else?"  
  
"No. A guy that I'm seeing showed up and we kinda...took off."  
  
"Oh. Okay, thanks. If you see her, tell her that I was looking for her, okay?"  
  
"You got it. See ya."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Devon patted Cleo on the head and headed out of the apartment, closing the door behind him. Chi Chi turned on her CD player and walked into the kitchen to make some coffee. As it was brewing, she picked up the phone and dialed Bulma's number. She waited a while until the reciever picked up on the other line.  
  
"What the hell do you want?!"  
  
"Morning, sunshine."  
  
"Oh, sorry Chi Chi."  
  
"It's okay, Bulma."  
  
"What do you need?"  
  
"I was just wondering if you've seen Deya after last night?"  
  
"No. After you and Goku left, she said that she was gonna take off. I haven't seen her since."  
  
"Oh. Okay."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because Devon came by earlier looking for her."  
  
"Oh. That's why. That man follows her like a lost puppy."  
  
"Yea."  
  
As the two were talking, Chi Chi heard rustling on the other end and the sound of someone snoring. Chi Chi looked at the phone confused, and a small smirk appeared on her face.  
  
"Bulma?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"W-What are you talking about?"  
  
"There's someone there."  
  
"N-no. I'm in...my parents room...yea."  
  
"Yea, right. Bulma. I'm part vampire. I can sense them now."  
  
"Alright! Vegeta dropped me off at home. I was kinda hanging around. I went onto my balcony later that night to check up on my flowers. And he kinda...showed up."  
  
"See...I knew you had a thing for him."  
  
"So what?! I betch Goku is over there with you right now, too!"  
  
"Nope. He's staying with Brian."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"He did kiss me though."  
  
"Ah hah!"  
  
"Shut up. Also, come over later because we're going to see Selena and hopefully change them tonight."  
  
"Okay. I'll be there tonight."  
  
"Okay. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Chi Chi hung up her phone and walked to a cabinet to get a coffee mug. She poured some coffee started to drink some of it. She glanced up at the clock that was hanging on a wall in her kitchen.  
  
"Damn it! I'm gonna be late for school...again!!" 


	25. Chapter 24

Disclaimer~*:*~ I do not own Dragonball Z nor do I own any of the characters. I do not own anything that are in my fanfics. If I did...I'd be rich...lol. Just joking. I'm going to try and update as much as I can beens I'm going to be on my Christmas break. So expect a good amount of updates. Anyways...on with my lame ass story. \m/^-^\m/ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chi Chi ran around her apartment getting ready for school. When she was finally ready, she grabbed her keys and ran out the door. She ran down the street to catch the bus to school. She arrived at school a few minutes later. She stepped off the bus and walked up to the school building. As she was walking, she heard footsteps come up behind her. She turned around and saw Deya running up to her.  
  
"Hey Deya! What happened to you? You weren't at home."  
  
"I know. I flew out of the forest and went up to my moms. I wanted to see her. I haven't seen her in a while."  
  
"Oh. Because Devon was looking for you. Said something like you two were supposed to go out."  
  
"Shit! We were. Alright, I'll see you later. I'm gonna go find him."  
  
"Okay. See ya later!" (A/N:okay...there seems to be a little confusion with Deya's boyfriend. The person that was dead in the first chapter...Matty, that was their third best friend that died. Matty is short for Mellisa. Devon is Deya's boyfriend. Okay?? Got it?? Good. Now on with the story.)  
  
Deya ran off leaving Chi Chi alone again. She walked inside along and up to her locker. (A/N:okay..last one i swear. just wanted to let you know that i've never been to college, but i am going to be going to soon when i'm done high school. so i don't know what goes on there. so, just bear with me here.)She grabbed her books and ran off to class. She arrived in class just as the bell ran. She quickly walked up to her seat before her teacher, Mr. Taylor, saw her. Mr. Taylor turned around and smiled at the class. He put his rolebook down on the podeum and started to take role. When he got to Chi Chi's name he looke up at Chi Chi inher seat and smiled.  
  
"Well, class. It appears that Chi Chi decided to grace us with her presence today,"Chi Chi blushed and the class started to laugh.  
  
"Yea, well. I want my grade."  
  
"Good. Now let's start class."  
  
The day went by slowly and soon it was time to go home. Chi Chi decided to walk home from school. By the time she got home, it was pretty late. When she got inside, Bulma and Deya were in her living room watching The Scorpion King.  
  
"Hey Chi Chi!"yelled Deya.  
  
"Hey. Aww man. I almost forgot what its like going to school. I've gotten too used to fighting vampires that I kept looking over my shoulder all day."  
  
"Yea. I know what you mean,"said Bulma.  
  
Chi Chi went into the kitchen and grabbed three cans of soda. She handed one to Bulma and Deya and walked over to the couch and sat down next to Bulma.  
  
"Hey Bulma. I have a question."  
  
"What?"  
  
"When did Vegeta leave?"  
  
"Huh? Oh...he dropped me off. I made him better sun protectant clothes and sun block. He was very grateful."  
  
"Yea, I bet,"Chi Chi said with a smirk.  
  
"Shut up!"Bulma yelled with a blush.  
  
The three girls finished watching the movie. When it was over, they thre their soda cans away and went back into the living room. They stood in the middle of the room and closed their eyes. They opened up their wings and a bright light surrounded them as they appeared in the throne room in front of Selena. She walked up to the girls and gave them all a hug.  
  
"Hello, my angels. What brings you three here today?"  
  
"We actually wanted to learn more about how to turn vampires,"said Chi Chi.  
  
"I see. Yes, I shall teach you three. Please, come with me."  
  
The three girls followed Selena to a training room and they trained for hours until they finally mastered the technique. The four walked back to the throne room and gave Selena a hug goodbye.  
  
"Before you go girls, I must warn you."  
  
"About what?"asked Deya.  
  
"There is one downfall to changing those two boys back to normal and a different turn in the war."  
  
"What is it?"asked Bulma.  
  
"The war will turn and calm down, they will loose their two strongest warriors. They will fear the angels. But it's not to say that they won't try and turn them again."  
  
"I see. But they'll know what to do to stay away from the vampires,"said Deya.  
  
"It's not that simple. You see, after you turn them, they will have no memory of what happened. They will not remember about the vampires or angels. It will all seem like a fairy tale dream. They will not remember you girls. It will all be forgotten from their memories." 


	26. Chapter 25

Disclaimer~*:*~ I do not own Dragonball Z nor do I own any of the characters. I don't own anything that I put into my stories, except the computer that I type it on. BTW...this will be the last chapter of the story. I'm really positive that I am going to be putting up another story to continue with this one though. I'm not too sure when that will be though because I've been really busy on my Christmas break. My best friends up here now and I want to spend a lot of time with her because she lives like three states away from me. Anyways...on with my lame ass story...\m/^-^\m/ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "But, why? Then I won't be able....to be with...Goku,"said Chi Chi as she started to cry.  
  
"No! Not Vegeta! I can't forget about Vegeta! I want to be with him,"Bulma said as she too started to cry.  
  
Deya and Selena looked at the two girls with pity. Deya hugged Bulma and Selena hugged Chi Chi. When the girls started to calm down, the let go of them. Selena looked at Chi Chi in the eyes.  
  
"Trust your heart. I'm sure you'll make the right decision."  
  
"Thanks mom. I love you."  
  
"I love you too, my little angel."  
  
The three girls closed their eyes and appearted in Chi Chi's living room with a flash of white light. Bulma and Chi Chi sat on the couch and stared off into space, thinking about what they're going to do. Chi Chi quickly stood up with her fists clentched.  
  
"You know what, I'm going to turn him. I'm going to turn Goku. I'd rather him forget about me then to have him live amungst those retched vampires anymore!"  
  
"You're right! Vegeta means a lot to me. And I sure as hell don't want him to be a vampire anymore."  
  
"So it's settled. I'll help you turn those two and free them from that cold and heartless prison,"said Deya.  
  
Chi Chi walked out of her apartment and onto the roof of the building with Bulma and Deya following close behind. The three waited up there in the cool night air until two figures emerged from the shadows. Bulma and Chi Chi were happy to see their vampires, but heartbroken that this would be the last time that they would see their faces.  
  
"Hey, beautiful,"said Goku as he came up and gave Chi Chi a small kiss.  
  
"My angel,"Vegeta said as he too gave Bulma a kiss.  
  
"Guys, there's something that we need to tell you,"said Deya.  
  
"It has something to do with turning you,"added Bulma.  
  
"What is it?"asked Goku.  
  
"We went to see my mother, Selena, earlier. She taught us how to turn you back to humans,"said Chi Chi.  
  
"That's good,"said Vegeta.  
  
"No. There's more. You two will have no memory of what happened. The war, the vampires, the angels, us. You two will not remember us."  
  
Goku and Vegeta looked at Chi Chi. What she just said tore their hearts in two. To live another day with no memory of them. They would rather face the whole angel army and the vampire army then to forget them. Goku smiled and looked at Chi Chi in her eyes.  
  
"Chi Chi, my love. I'm sure you have decided what to do. And whatever it is, I'm two steps behind you. I trust you on your decision, and even if I have no memory of you, I know that you will forever be in my heart."  
  
"Thank you,"said Chi Chi as she started to cry.  
  
"You know that I'm nost much for words that Kakarot can speak, but I too trust you. And somehow, someway, I will keep you in my heart...forever. And I assure you that I could never forget you,"said Vegeta as he stared at Bulma in her eyes.  
  
She couldn't believe what she heard. That was the most romantic thing that she heard Vegeta say. The three girls took a few steps back and opened up their wings. The boys knew this was it and they kept their eyes on their women so they could see their faces one last time.  
  
The girls raised their hands above their heads and a small white ball appearted in their hands. The boys could sense the pureness in the energy that they were gathering. They put their hands in front of them and shot the light at the guys.  
  
The moment it hit them, it felt like they were on fire. They closed their eyes and dropped to their knees from the pain. A dark shadowy figure emerged from the two of them and headed towards the girls.  
  
"This is it!"yelled Bulma.  
  
"Let's destroy them,"said Deya.  
  
"The evilness in them will be no more,"said Chi Chi.  
  
They all formed a ball of their elemental enegy and fired it at the figures. The three blasts combined together into one big ball and hit the evil spirits dead on, destroying them forever. Goku and Vegeta fell to the ground unconscience. Chi Chi and Bulma picked them up and took them to Brian's house. While there, they explained what happened. Chi Chi went into Goku's room and knelt down by the side of his bed.  
  
"When you wake up, you won't remember a thing about me, and that hurts me to think about it. But I will forever be your guardian angel. I will watch over and protect you. I will be two steps behind you."  
  
Chi Chi softly kissed Goku on the cheek and left the room quietly. She flew into the night air and made a silent promise to herself to protect Goku. No matter what the cost. She will forever watch over him. For she is now, his guardian angel. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Walk away if you want to it's ok, if you need to you can run, but you can never hide From the shadow that's creeping up beside you There's a magic runnign through your soul But you can't have it all  
  
(Whatever you do) I'll be two steps behind you (Wherever you go) and I'll be there to remind you that it only takes a minute of your precious time to turn around and I'll be two steps behind.  
  
Take the time to think about it Walk the line, you know you just can't fight it Take a look around and see what you can find Like the fire that's burning up inside me, But you can't have it all  
  
(Whatever you do) I'll be two steps behind you (Wherever you go) and I'll be there to remind you that it only takes a minute of your precious time to turn around and I'll be two steps behind  
  
There's a magic running through your soul but you, you can't have it all (Whatever you do) I'll be two steps behind you (Wherever you go) and I'll be there to remind you that it only takes a minute of your precious time To turn around and I'll be two steps behind  
  
Two steps behind yeah, baby two steps behind ohh, sugar two steps behind ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: god that had the saddest ending that I have ever made. And in case those of you that are wondering. that song at the end is Def Leppards-two steps behind...the accustic version. As is said before. and AM going to be making a continuing version to this story. So what out for it. Take care everyone and please review. And please...no big flames. Just small ones. Take care and Happy Holidays!! 


End file.
